Equilibrio
by Ninkie Potter
Summary: Entre Potter y Luna hay algo que no cuadra, ellos son seres buenos, cargas del mismo tipo: positivas.Y para Theo eso era algo que iba en contra de su creencia en el Equilibrio. En cambio él SÍ que le convenía, él era una carga negativa, era su chico malo.
1. Ése día sería el día

**Equilibrio. **

**..**

**Disclaimer: Los nombre propios que el lector reconozca pertenecen a una de las mujeres mas ricas de este planeta, entiéndase, JK Rowling. **

**..**

**Capítulo I: Ése día no sería el día**

**..**

* * *

**..**

"_Me gustan las rubias"_ se dijo una vez Theodore Nott totalmente convencido.

Sí, así tenían que ser…Rubias.

Después de estar con todo tipo de mujeres: pelirrojas, castañas, orientales y latinas, se dio cuenta que ninguna de aquellas iban bien con su estilo; que las pelirrojas eran demasiado llamativas, que las castañas se miraban demasiado simplonas a su lado, que las orientales simplemente no eran su tipo y que las latinas, que eran las segundas en su lista de preferencias, no hacían mas que echarle leña al fuego y él, que era un hombre demasiado… ¿cómo decían?... caliente, no lo podía permitir.

Y no podía porque Theo Nott creía en el balance de la vida…en que _Equilibro_…

Sí, ajá, en esas cosas como el Blanco y el Negro, el Yin y el Yang, el Bien y el Mal.

Para él las cosas, todas las cosas que eran creadas en este mundo venían en paquete de dos…no de tres o de cuatro…DOS.

Así pues, después de muchas muestras, de un arduo estudio y de mucho, mucho trabajo de investigación, Theo llegó a la irrefutable conclusión que para él las rubias iban mejor.

A lado de una de estas chicas, su cabello castaño adquiría más brillo y sus intensos ojos azules resaltaban increíblemente, en definitiva y pocas palabras, se miraba mas guapo…-o hermoso, como ustedes prefieran-. Y sin olvidar toda esa ideología de los pares, de los bueno y malos, la chica debía de ser lo contrarío a él…técnicamente una buena persona. Y entre tanto analizar, investigar, redescubrir, comparar y recolectar evidencias, logró crear a la rubia perfecta para él.

Es indiscutible el hecho de que en la vida muchas veces soñamos con la persona ideal para nosotros, ese ser casi irreal que viene a revolucionar tu mundo y a hacerte feliz. Esa persona a la que amaremos con todo el corazón y que nos amará de igual manera, con la que viviremos y envejeceremos y…, bueno en el caso de Theodore Nott, la mujer lo suficientemente buena para un hombre como él, lo suficientemente bella para encenderlo, lo suficientemente inteligente para no aburrirlo y lo suficientemente sana para darle un heredero…eso sin contar de debe de ser rubia, de ojos azules, cabello largo y alborotado, mirada soñadora, cara de ninfa y cuerpo de diosa.

Ésa era, tan perfecta como eso, sin nada más o nada menos.

Ahora díganme… ¿qué probabilidades tiene un sólo hombre de encontrar en este planeta una persona que se asemeje mínimo el cincuenta por ciento a lo que deseamos?...

Yo se los diré: mínimas, minúsculas…pequeñas…efímeras…. ¿debo continuar?

Ése era el problema de Theo, eso era lo que lo tenía tan cabreado…..El Condenado señor de allá arriba, pero muy arriba, creó a la mujer IDEAL, PERFECTA, para él, pero no era de él.

¿Me explicó?

Es decir, ahí estaba frente a él, a míseros metros de distancia, tan…tan….ELLA, justo como la había soñado, con nombre, apellido y todo, pero no era de él, era de otro, era de…

—Maldito Potter de mierda—, masculló por lo bajo Theo mientras miraba como Luna llegaba y se sentaba junto a Harry en la larga mesa de Grimmauld Place.

Ah sí, ¿recuerdan que hablábamos de una chica rubia, perfecta, bla, bla, bla? pues era ella, la mismísima Luna Lovegood. Era increíble cómo la vida nos cobra todas y cada una de las que hicimos. Ahí estaba él, rumiando, hirviendo de celos y rabia, mirando el modo en que ella se pegaba a Potter, la manera en que sus ojos se miraban y la esplendida forma en que ella sonreía…

_Sí, ése es tu castigo Theodore Nott… ¿recuerdas las veces que te burlaste en el colegio, las veces que la llamaste "Lunática", las ocasiones en que….?_

¡Mierda ya basta! Lo sabía, claro que lo recordaba. Pero… ¡coño! ¿Cómo iba a llegar a saber que la Lovegood se pondría tan…? ¡Diablos! Si era bellísima…

—Theo

Encantadora….

—Tierra hablando a Theo….

Divertida….

— ¡Carajo Nott que te estoy hablando!—, gritó Pansy enojada.

Theo dio un respingo y miró enojado a su amiga que acababa de sentarse junto a él. — ¿Qué quieres Parkinson?—, preguntó fastidiado mientras fingía interés en la comida. _"De veras que Granger no sabe cocinar, pobre de Draco, lo que un Avada no ha podido hacer lo hará la sopa de la Granger"_

Pansy alzó las cejas —. ¿Así que ahora soy Parkinson?

—Hasta que te cases con tu comadreja lo seguirás siendo.

—No le digas así a Ron.

El castaño volteó a verla burlón. —Se me olvidaba, la defensora de los pobres—, negó con la cabeza—. Cuanto nos hemos ablandado, ¿no, Pansy?

—Ni que lo digas. Mira eso—, le indicó con una seña hacia la derecha.

Theo sonrió. Ahí venían los mas resientes señores Malfoy: Draco y Hermione Malfoy. Ésta ultima con una barrigota de siete meses y el otro mirándola embelezado mientras apartaba las sillas para que su esposa no se lastimara. Cuando la castaña se sentó junto a Luna del otro lado de la mesa con la ayuda de Draco, Theo no pudo evitar soltar un bufido.

¡Vaya que se habían ablandado! ¡TODOS! ¿Dónde quedó el grandioso trío de planta, las serpientes más temidas y respetadas? Cuidando embarazadas a punto de explotar, defendiendo comadrejas descerebradas y siguiendo lealtades.

Aún no le es del todo claro cómo fue que sucedió. Cómo fue que Draco se comenzó a enamorar de una impura y Pansy de un Gryffindor pobretón, y sobre todo, cómo fue que los tres le dieron la espalda a sus ideales, a sus familias y terminaron uniéndose al bando de los buenos. Ellos por "amor" y él por lealtad a sus amigos, a su familia, porque aquel par de tozudas serpiente era su verdadera familia. Y cómo escuchó en una ocasión en aquella película muggle donde un extraterrestre llega a la tierra, encuentra una familia y se hace fanático del Rey, Elvis Presley: _tu familia nunca te olvida ni te abandona_.

Vale, eso fue demasiado marica.

Digamos que simplemente tenían un pacto silencioso en el cual juraron que donde estuviera uno ahí estarían los demás.

Y así fue como Theo terminó siendo un miembro más de la Orden de Pajarraco, como secretamente la llamaban las tres serpientes, digo, del bando bueno y todo pero no dejaban de ser serpientes. Fue así también como se reencontró con aquella rubia despampanante que llenaba cada uno de los requisitos para ser primero SU mujer, luego con un poco de suerte su esposa y la madre de sus hijos.

Pero como parecía que la vida le estaba cobrando todas las que había hecho, y recriminándolo por haber sido un mujeriego de mierda, pues estaba claro que no le permitiría tener una mujer como aquella.

Las cosas buenas para los buenos.

Maldito Potter, sí que tenía suerte el desgraciado. El Lord-cara chata-Voldermort, podría estar tras sus bolas en este momento pero El-puto-niño-que-aún-vive la tenía a ella todas las noches en su cama.

Si ser el elegido para que te destroce el mago mas grande de todos los tiempos-Dumbledore estaba muerto. _En esto Voldy le ganó, lo siento viejo-_ te recompensaba teniendo a tan maravillosa mujer, entonces venga… ¿Para qué coños quieres a Potter?

Pero ahí había algo extraño, algo que no cuadraba, no con su ideología de los Malos y Buenos. Es decir, estaba claro que Potter era técnicamente "Bueno" y también estaban claro que ella era aun más que buena, BUENÍSIMA, por lo tanto ellos dos no podrían estar juntos, eran cargas magnéticas del mismo tipo, eran positivas. En cambio él, él era un chico malo, él definitivamente era de la clase negativa, él sí que hacía una buena pareja con ella.

Ellos dos eran perfectos juntos.

¿Cómo diablos ella no lo podía ver?

Hasta Draco y Pansy se dieron cuenta. El rubio, que era un arrogante, egoísta, Sangre Pura hasta el tuétano, cabrón de mierda, hijo de puta y amante de la buena comida, encontró a su adorada leona noble, valiente, impura y terrible cocinera Granger. Y luego estaba Pansy, presumida incorregible, snob de primera, caprichosa, orgullosa, vanidosa hasta el cansancio y amante de los buenos modales, unida a su amada comadreja del demonio Weasley, un pobretón, humilde, adorador de las cosas de segunda mano, de malos modales y mal hablado.

Ahí SÍ que se aplicada su regla.

Draco y Hermione.

Pansy y Ronald.

Bueno y malo.

Entonces, si tenía tan ENORMES ejemplos justo frente a su perfecta y respingada nariz…. ¿Por qué carajos está con El-Santo-Salvador de todos nosotros-Niño que vive-Potter?

¡Que alguien le explique!

El ruido de sillas siendo arrastradas llamó su atención, sacándolo de su letargo. Sintió los dedos de Pansy enterrándose en su carne dolorosamente. Se mordió el labio.

Por las puertas que daban al gran comedor entró un desaliñado Ronald Weasley, seguido de su hermano Charlie y el antiguo profesor de DCAO, Remus Lupin. Y sin el afán de ofender, Theo pensó que todos estaban hechos una mierda, pero nadie como Weasley menor.

Pansy se puso inmediatamente en pie y se lanzó a Ron, quien la recibió envolviéndola con sus fuertes brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo al tiempo que enterraba el rostro en el cuello de la pelinegra. Cuando se separaron un poco, tan sólo lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos, Ron llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de la chica, lo acarició por un momento y tras plantarle un tierno beso en los labios se giró ante los demás.

—Nos han traicionado, Voldemort sabe la ubicación del cuartel —, dijo en voz firme, mientras posaba sus ojos azules en los de Harry.

El revuelo que se produjo a continuación pocas veces lo había presenciado y rápidamente en menos de un minuto se aplico el plan de contingencia. Si ya saben, ése que se aplica cada vez que hay un desastre natural, cuando el agua escasea, hay un Tsunami o un tornado asota la cuidad. Bueno, uno igualito a ése.

Las sillas comenzaron a volar y las voces de los presentes se elevaban cada vez más para dejarse escuchar sobre las demás. Los más veloces fueron Potter y Draco, el primero salió disparado rumbo a la chimenea del gran salón, mientras que Draco abrazaba a Hermione y rápidamente la sacaba del lugar. Como reaccionando ante el actuar del rubio y casi con un respingo, al momento siguiente todo salieron en tropel por la puerta del comedor. No es de extrañar que un par de ellos, Charlie y Lupin, quedaran atorados un momento al intentar salir al mismo tiempo. Al final el siempre educado ex profesor de DCAO se hizo a un lado y dejó que el Weasley saliera primero.

Theo fue el último en salir y mientras caminaba veloz detrás de sus compañeros, observaba atentamente. Frente iban Draco y Hermione, ambos iban con los dedos entrelazados, mientras que sujetaban su varita con la mano libre. Después estaban Pansy y Ron, éste la aferraba por la cintura con un brazo, en el otro, la varita en guardia. Le seguían Charlie Weasley, y Remus Lupin; y entre ellos y Theo, que era quien cerraba la comitiva, iba Luna Lovegood.

Todos se dirijan a la chimenea del salón principal. Era la única que estaba conectada a la Red Flú con un único destino directo: El Refugio. Grimmauld Place estaba protegido, nada ni nadie se podían aparecer o desaparecer dentro de la casa, las ventanas estaban cerradas mágicamente y el salir para huir no era buena idea. Lo mas seguro era que varios Mortífagos-no sabían qué tantos, bien unos cuentos, bien unos miles- ya estuvieran postrados afuera esperando para atacarlos en el momento en que pusieran un pie fuera del cuartel de la resistencia.

Cuando llegaron al salón tenuemente iluminado, de altos ventanales, rodias cortinas verdes y una inmensa araña colgando del techo, vieron al _Patronus_ de Harry desaparecer. Y mientras el pelinegro seguía murmurando hechizos, borrando toda información de la Orden que pudiera estar en aquel lugar, sin mediar palabras, Draco entró con Hermione a la chimenea y ambos desaparecieron tras las llamas verdes que los envolvieron. No había necesidad de gritar el destino, ella ya sabía a dónde mandarlos. Le siguieron Pansy y Ron, luego fueron Lupin y Charlie.

Nadie se iba a quedar a combatir, era absurdo. No cuando lo mas seguro era que estuvieran en desventaja y en minoría. La batalla final entre el Oscuro y el Elegido estaba cerca pero definitivamente, no sería ése día.

— ¡Vámonos Harry!—, gritó Luna quien ya estaba dentro de la chimenea.

—Vete Luna—, le ordenó el pelinegro desesperado sin dejar de hacer florituras con la varita.

—No, no sin ti.

¡PUM!

Retumbó toda la casa, los cimientos se movieron, la lámpara del techo osciló peligrosamente y polvo milenario se desprendió de las paredes cayendo sobre las cabezas de los presentes. Eran Mortífagos y no tardarían en penetrar las defensas de Grimmauld Place.

— ¡Harry!—, gritó Luna a la desesperada.

—No, aún no. Tengo que terminar—, dijo Harry obstinado. El sudor corría por su frente y tenía los labios fruncidos y el ceño arrugado.

— ¡Con un carajo Potter!—, bramó Theo—, mueve tu culo para que podamos salir de aquí.

— ¡Ya casi! Yo…

—¡MAXIMA BOMBARDA!—, gritaron a lo lejos.

— ¡Están aquí!—. Luna salió de la chimenea y se plantó frente a Harry con la varita en alto.

— ¡Mierda!—. Theo no tuvo mucho tiempo. Tenían que salir de ahí y tenían que hacerlo ya. Así que aún a sabiendas de que cierta rubia lo iba a odiar por lo que iba a hacer, no tuvo más opción —. Siempre he pensado que eres un idiota Potter—, siseó Theo girándose hacia Harry— pero nunca más que ahora.

Lo último que vio Harry fue el puño de Theo estrellarse contra su rostro.

— ¡¿Pero qué hiciste Nott?—, preguntó Luna asustada mientras mirada en hito en hito el cuerpo de Harry al tiempo que un segundo Bombarda hacía retumbar las paredes del lugar.

Sin miramientos y sin contestar, Theo, con un rápido movimiento de varita, elevó el cuerpo de Harry y lo arrogó duramente dentro de la chimenea. Al instante las llamas lo rodearon y Harry desapareció.

Y cuando Theo tomó sin pedir permiso a Luna firmemente por la cintura, se la echó al hombro y comenzó a correr hacia la chimenea, un estruendo ensordecedor hizo temblar lo cimientos de la vieja mansión. El castaño perdió el equilibrio y sin poder evitarlo fue a parar al suelo con Luna sobre él.

— ¿Estás bien?—, le preguntó con voz entrecortada. La rubia sólo asintió en silencio—. Bien, hay que movernos o nos mataran. De pie Luna.

Ambos se pararon lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, en un acto reflejo se tomaron de la mano y emprendieron de nuevo el camino al escape…pero jamás llegaron a la chimenea, ante sus ojos sorprendidos ésta voló en mil pedazos en una explosión que los mandó a volar varios metros.

El impacto de su cuerpo contra la dura pared le robó el aliento en un pesado gemido que escapó de sus labios. Como en cámara lenta, comenzó a resbalar hasta caer aparatosamente, con las piernas abiertas, cabeza agachada y la barbilla pegada el pecho. El aturdimiento era total. Un lastimero y punzante zumbido se instaló en sus oídos, haciéndolo sentir como si estuviera bajo toneladas de agua y la presión de ésta le aplastara los tímpanos contra el cerebro.

Dolorosamente abrió los ojos. Una densa capa de humo mezclada con polvo llenaba el lugar dificultándole la visión. La chimenea, la única ruta de escape seguro estaba hecha pedazos, diminutas y moribundas llamas verdes quemaban la esquina de alguna cortina y la pesada araña de luces que en antaño imponía, quedó hecha pedazos sobre la roída alfombra chamuscada.

Aturdido, tardó unos segundos recordar qué diablos había pasado, pero entonces la imagen de la chimenea explotándole en la cara lo invadió casi a la par con el recuerdo y la sensación de la mano de Luna entrelazada con la suya, despertó sus adormiladas neuronas.

— ¿Luna?—. Le dolía hasta el simple hecho de mover los labios, sentía la garganta hirviendo y la lengua engarrotada. Con la mayor velocidad que su cuerpo se lo permitió, se puso en pie, al hacerlo no pudo evitar tomarse la cabeza con ambas manos y tambalear un poco al dar su primero paso. Agudizó la visión al máximo, tratando de ver entre el asfixiante ambiente; fue entonces que un quejido lastimero atrajo su atención, luego hubo un segundo que fue el preludio de un tercero. Con el corazón desbocando y notando una desagradable sensación en le pecho, se dejó guiar por aquellos lamentos que, conforme avanzaba, se hacían mas intensos. De pronto la imagen de cabellos rubios desparramados en el suelo se atravesó en su campo visual—. ¿Luna, Luna?—, dijo una vez inclinado junto a la chica quien se debatía en la semiinconsciencia.

—Harry—, susurró ella. Fueron palabras que se clavaron en el pecho del castaño como la más traicionera de las estocadas.

—No Luna, no soy Harry, son Theo…soy Nott, ¿me escuchas?, ¿Luna?, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Los ojos de un azul eléctrico de Theo recorriendo fervientemente el cuerpo de Luna. Una gran mancha roja contrastaba horriblemente entre sus cabellos rubios. Corría desde su sien derecha hasta perderse por debajo de su oreja.

— ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

Ella tardó un momento en contestar, poco después movió la cabeza lentamente de arriba abajo. Tomándola por la cintura, Theo la ayudó a levantarse, no la soltó siquiera cuando ella ya estaba trabajosamente erguida junto al castaño.

Un sólo paso, nada mas que un paso pudieron par cuando la peor de las voces, la peor voz que Theo había escuchado en su vida cruzó el ambiente como ráfaga de viento helado.

— ¿No me digas que te ibas sin saludar…—, un alto y fornido encapuchado se detuvo a unos metros de la pareja; el sobretodo le cubría el rostro pero dejaba ver su sonrisa macabra de dientes perfectos y una fuerte barbilla—…hijo mío?

—Padre—, escupió Theo sintiendo la rabia colmar su cuerpo. La furia comenzaba a burbujear como lava hirviente en sus venas y la furia amenazaba con nublarle el sentido. Theo estaba seguro que llegaría el día en que se enfrentaría, el día en que padre e hijo se verían las caras y no sería precisamente para tomar el té mientras se contaban sus vidas. Ellos dos se enfrentarían…él le cobraría todas y cada una, sin dejar cuenta pendiente…ninguna deuda quedaría sin saldar. Pero no sería ahora, no hoy. Ahora había algo mucho más importante, salir de ahí, salir con vida, sacar a Luna con vida. Theo miró de reojo a la rubia. Su piel era pálida y en su rostro un rictus de dolor.

Poco después sus miradas se encontraron. La determinación ardiendo en los ojos azul cielo de Luna, un asentamiento de cabeza por parte de ella y él supo de ambos pensaban lo mismo.

Ése día no sería el día.

Ambos empuñaron la varita fuertemente entre sus dedos, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el letal Mortífago.

Unas carcajadas demenciales y estridentes salieron de la boca del asesino, burlándose de aquellos dos, y así como iniciaron acabaron, abruptamente….de la misma manera en que se escapa el último aliento del moribundo—. Ni quiera lo pienses. Sabes que conmigo no tienes oportunidad—. Nott padre alzó su mano asesina y retiró la capucha de su cabeza. De pronto los miraban unos ojos iguales a los de Theo, de pronto un cabello castaño como los de Theo se dejaron apreciar, de pronto un rostro masculino, anguloso y varonil, pero mas viejo que el de su hijo, se mostró ante ellos…—. Aún puedes venir conmigo. Estoy seguro que mi Señor te aceptara. Talvez te castigue solo un poco, pero será un precio pequeño comparado con la gloria que te espera si te nos unes—. En un rápido movimiento sus ojos se posaron el Luna. Una mirada lasciva y lujuriosa la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Theo sintió a la rubia temblar contra su cuerpo, al tiempo que una rabia casi indómita pugnaba por escapar—. Ella también puede venir. La pasaríamos muy bien.

—Púdrete—, bramó Theo mientras pegaba posesivamente a Luna contra él.

Nott padre ladeó la cabeza mientras los mirada con gesto curioso, casi con inocencia.

—Tsk, tsk, mí querido Theo—, fijó sus orbes llenas de fanatismo en su hijo—, estás muerto.

—No padre, tú lo estás. ¡Ahora!

De las varitas de Luna y Theo salieron sin descanso rayos de luz contra el cuerpo del Mortio, pero éste, lleno de la experiencia que entrega la muerte y curtido de los reflejos que regala el esquivar maldiciones, logró echarse al suelo. El Crucio de Theo, pasó quemándole la ropa.

Sin detenerse un instante, Theo y Luna salieron corriendo del lugar con dirección a la puerta. Sabían que afuera seguramente estaba atestado de Mortífagos que pelearían por sus cabezas, pero por lo menos tendrían una oportunidad de desaparecerse una vez fuera de la casa.

Theo seguía sosteniendo a Luna por la cintura con un brazo mientras que con el otro lanzaba maldiciones sobre su hombro, Luna junto a él hacía lo mismo.

Un grito de furia incontrolable retumbó el toda la casa, la garganta de Nott padre se desgarraba de cólera al tiempo que su rostro adquiría aquella expresión demencial…era la bestia despertando…sus ojos se oscurecieron, como si fuera un perro mostraba los dientes bravamente mientras sus puños se apretaban y la varita entre sus dedos crujía peligrosamente.

Con una velocidad sobre natural se puso en pie echando a correr tras los jóvenes quienes estaban a unos metros de la puerta.

—¡Te voy a matar Theodore Nott!—, gritó encolerizado—. ¡Mortis Incendio!—, bramó apuntando a la espalda de su hijo.

Luna gritó pero Theo no pudo esquivar la maldición. Un rayo de fuego negro se estrelló contra su espalda, cerca de su hombro derecho. El castaño gritó de dolor mientras el fuego maldito le quemaba la piel. El momento un olorcillo a quemado llenó el ambiente.

—¡Theo!—, gritó Luna asustada mientras veía al ex Slytherin doblarse de dolor. Con miedo echo un vistazo a la espalda del chico, estaba negra. La piel se desprendía en algunos lugares casi calcinada.

—¡Maldito loco de mierda!—, escupió Theo con los labios apretados. Aquello dolía como el demonio, de no se por una serie de hechizos y magia antigua que protegían su cuerpo en estos momento estaría muerto. Y justo cuando se giraba para enfrentar a su padre, un grupo de tres mortios más hacían su entrada en la ancestral casa de los Black.

Que de ella, quedaba muy poco.

El vestíbulo estaba completamente destrozado…la pesada muerta de roble colgaba sobre los goznes…el papel tapiz ardía incesantemente, el polvo dominaba el lugar, humo negro que empañaba la visión y las cabezas de elfo rodaban por el suelo. El paragüero de pierna de Troll, con el que siempre tropezaba Tonks, estaba hecho cenizas, los cuadros ardían en las paredes mientras sus ocupantes gritaban y se desgarraban la piel con la uñas y tiraban de sus cabellos….La matriarca, Walburga Black, se consumía lentamente presa del fuego que la rodeaba, sus gritos desgarradores laceraban los tímpanos.

— ¡Theo, cuidado!—, gritó Luna haciéndose escuchar sobre los alaridos de la bruja madre difunda de Sirius al ver como los oscuros le apuntaban al castaño.

Pero esta vez las protecciones de Theo no fueron tan efectivas, menguadas por la magia negra que había usado su padre contra él, no pudieron detener el _Sectusempra_ que le golpeó el pecholanzado por su antiguo compañero de clases, Gregory Goyle. Y con esto decenas de tajos, como hechos con espadas invisibles, adornaron el cuerpo de Theodore Nott.

La sangre manchó el suelo, pintó las mugrientas paredes de rojo y salpicó el rostro de Luna. El pesado cuerpo de Theo se dejaba caer de rodillas mientras impotentemente llevaba una mano a la más grande de las heridas y trataba inútilmente de calmar la hemorragia. Con incredulidad, clavó sus ojos en los de Luna mirándola desde el suelo, suplicando el silencio por algo que, estaba seguro, jamás tendría.

—No, no, no, ¡NO!...No te dejaré morir, no Theo ¡no!—, chilló Luna mientras las carcajadas de los presentes comenzaban a rodearla.

—Tú no harás nada preciosa—, se escuchó la voz de Nott padre acercándose lentamente a sus espaldas, Luna se puso rígida sin atreverse a voltear—, excepto ver morir al mal parido de mi hijo, y puede que con suerte retoces en mi cama un rato—. Gritó de horror al notar la pesada y nauseabunda respiración de aquel chocar contra su nuca, al tiempo que sus dedos le tomaron un mechón de sus cabellos y escuchó como aspiraba profundamente su aroma—. Te haré gritar como nunca antes lo has hecho, aunque no te garantizo que siempre sea de placer.

Las asquerosas risas de los otros tres se unieron a la de Nott. Los cuatro hombres se cerraron en torno a ella rodeándola de pie mientras se encontraba hincada en el suelo con la cabeza de Theo desangrándose bajo su regazo.

—Eso lo veremos—, susurró lento y firmemente. Ella no era leona, no fue a Gryffindor, en su pecho jamás brilló el escudo rojo y dorado pero en estos momentos su interior ardía de coraje, en sus ojos se reflejaba la flama de su valentía y sus dedos empuñando la varita demostraban tanta fiereza que el mismo Godric Gryffindor sentía vergüenza de llamarse el más valiente.

Pero sin dudarlo era Ravenclaw, sabía mantener la cabeza fría…analizar…procesar y encontrar el modo mas fácil…el correcto. Sus ojos se pasaron rápidamente por el lugar casi imperceptiblemente…sonrió para sus adentros cuando encontró la respuesta a su acertijo: el techo estaba por derrumbarse surcado de grietas, tan sólo necesitaba un empujoncito más y se derrumbaría sobre SUS cabezas.

— ¡Bombarda!—, gritó apuntando al techo y tomando desprevenidos a los demás. Fue por eso que ellos no fueron tan rápidos, fue por eso que no tuvieron oportunidad de convocar un _Protego _que los cubriera de las pesadas losas que caían de arriba.

Ellos no lo hicieron, pero Luna sí. Casi en el instante en que sus labios pronunciaron el hechizo y se abrazó a Theo protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, convocó un silencioso _Protego _formando un campo alrededor de sus cuerpos, evitando que murieran aplastados.

Cuando el estruendo del derrumbe se fue apagando hasta quedar en silencio, Luna se incorporó un poco aún con un brazo rodeando a Theo y el otro sobre su cabeza. El un principio el polvo no le dejaba ver nada. Ella había acabado con prácticamente toda la casa. Con los ojos fruncidos alzó la vista mirando através del inmenso boquete del techo; curiosamente la cama donde ella y Harry dormían colgaba de la orilla, Luna trajo saliva. Luego inspeccionó a su alrededor, y con estremecimiento recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, vio los cuerpos de dos de los jóvenes mortios sobresaliendo de debajo de las losas, completamente aplastados, mientras que un brazo sin dueño se dejaba ver mas allá. Después miró a sus espaldas, no había rastro de Nott padre, el techo lo había cubierto por completo.

Un quejido de Theo la hizo girar hacia él.

—Tranquilo Theo, te voy a sacar de aquí, lo juro—. Estaba pálido, pálido de muerte, temblaba, podía notar el bajón en su temperatura corporal y los latidos de su corazón rugiendo desbocado, tratando de compensar la sangre perdida.

—Luna….

—Ssshh, no digas nada, no te esfuerces.

—Luna…

Sin perder un minuto mas, Luna tomó a Theo entre sus brazos, hechizó su cuerpo para hacerlo mas liviano y tirando de él por la cintura logró cruzar el solitario marco que daba la bienvenida a Grimmauld Place.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de pensar en un lugar seguro donde aparecerse, lo malo es que en las actuales condiciones le era imposible concentrarse…de pronto lo vio, no conocía el lugar del todo bien ya que solo había estado una sola vez ahí, precisamente con Theo y Pansy en una misión hacía un año pero estaba segura que podría lograrlo. Sí, podría hacerlo.

Theo sintió las ultimas fuerza abandonar su cuerpo y, permitiéndose caer en un abismo oscuro y frío, lo ultimo que sintió fue la fuerza de la desaparición tirando de él.

..

* * *

..

**N/a:**

Hola!

Bien, pues para todas las chicas (cos, nunca se sabe) que gustan de leer a esta pareja y que nunca antes me habían leído a mí, déjenme presentarme, soy Gely o mejor conocida como Ninkie Potter y esta es mi primera historia sobre éstos dos….

He de confesar que si escribí esta historia es por mi INMENSA fascinación por el castaño Slyhterin mas sexy y macho de todos los tiempo, Theodore Nott.

Jejeje…

Ya había escrito de él en un One-Shot llamado Tras el Muro, y en mi historia La Dama del Invierno, pero quería darle una historia más de él, mas propia donde solo él fuera el protagonista.

En cuanto a la chica, Luna es un personaje que me cae muy bien y creo que en esta ocasión y dadas las situaciones que se darán mas adelante en la historia era la mas indicada.

Espero en el alma que les haya gustado, si es así un review y me lo hacen saber, y si no, pues también…jijiji….

Desde Tijuana México un abrazo enorme y nos leemos pronto.

**GRACIAS POR LEERME. **

**BESOS**

**GELY : )**


	2. ¿Me enseñarías a ser una muggle?

**Equilibrio**

**..**

**Capítulo II: ¿Me enseñarías a ser una muggle?**

**Nota: Capítulo dedicado con mucho cariño a Mahina.D. Espero que te guste. **

**..**

**Nota: Hay lo que se podría tomar como cierto bashing hacia Harry, pero debo de aclarar que es desde las perspectiva de Theo.**

**..**

**

* * *

**

**..**

La luna iluminaba la pequeña habitación. Sobre una estrecha y suave cama, el cuerpo de un hombre dormido descansaba, sobre el buró de la izquierda, múltiples botellas con pociones en su interior, a los pies de la cama, un cuenco a medio llenar con un par de compresas manchadas en sangre, un vela sobre el cajón de la derecha y muy cerca de ella, un hermosa rubia dormida en un incomodo sillón rojo.

Eran ya tres días los que Luna llevaba cuidando de él. Cada noche en vela sanando sus heridas, poniendo en práctica todos sus conocimientos sobre medicina, haciendo hasta lo imposible para salvar la vida de aquel hombre que había protegido la suya.

Unas marcadas ojeras adornaban el contorno de sus ojos, su cabello rubio y largo completamente alborotado, sus ropas manchadas con sangre y en su mano derecha su varita a medio caer.

Frente a ella, Theodore Nott dormía después de estar a punto de alcanzar la muerte. Su torso desnudo se encontraba marcado con profundas heridas que a duras penas Luna pudo cerrar mientras gruesos vendajes lo envolvían evitando que éstas se abrieran o se infectaran. Acostado boca abajo, la ancha espalda de Theo dejaba ver los terribles estragos de la maldición que su propio padre la lanzó. Un terrible color negro gobernaba toda la parte superior del lado derecho, la zona escapular, el hombro y parte del cuello. La maldición había respetado el tono y fuerza de los músculos así como los tendones y articulaciones estaban intactos, salvo la sensibilidad…Theo perdería toda sensación de ese lado…y una horrenda marca negra sería su recordatorio eterno de ello.

Mientras lo curaba, Luna no pudo evitar que gruesas lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. Aquel hombre al que apenas conocía y con el que tan sólo había cruzado un par de veces palabra, le había salvado la vida. Si él estuvo así, al borde de la muerte fue por ella, por protegerla. El sentimiento de culpa y gratitud se mezclaban dentro de ella en las mismas proporciones, al mismo tiempo que el empeño y la determinación, arremolinados en su corazón, le daban fuerzas para seguir.

La rubia no descansó ningún momento, ni un solo segundo del día se separó de Theodore, su mente y sus ganas estaban centradas en el castaño. Nunca se había sentido tan agotada como en aquel tiempo. Mientras que de sus delgados labios salía cuanto hechizo había aprendido en la escuela de medicina y su mano sujetaba con firmeza la varita, ella sentía que en cualquier momento las piernas dejarían de tener las fuerzas necesarias para mantenerla en pie, colapsando en cualquier instante sobre el cuerpo de Theo, que su brazo jamás sintió algo más pesado como aquel paño con que limpiaba el sudor del castaño y que sus ojos nunca habían escocido de tal forma por permanecer tanto tiempo abiertos.

Fue sólo cuando Theo se encontró fuera de todo peligro, sólo cuando logró cerrar sus heridas que Luna se permitió descansar.

Entonces su cuerpo menudo y delgado se había dejado caer rendido en aquel incomodo sillón; durmiendo profundamente, su suave y acompasada respiración llenaba cada rincón de la pequeña habitación.

Frente a ella y totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía, lentamente Theo recobraba conciencia.

Dolor, sentía mucho dolor.

Trató de moverse un poco pero era tal el sufrimiento que desistió.

Estaba cansado, muy débil. Era como si cada músculo pesara más de la cuenta.

Los brazos eran como inmensas lozas de pierda, sus piernas dos troncos inservibles…hasta respirar dolía.

Pensó que talvez debía de comenzar poco a poco, quizá primero debía de abrir los ojos. Eso no debía de ser tan pesado…o doloroso.

Pero lo era ¡Mierda, vaya que lo era! Por dentro Theo lanzó una maldición. Jodido Merlín, Morgana y Circe juntos.

Aún así, no desistió, él no había llegado hasta donde estaba-dónde sea que estuviera ahora-dándose por vencido.

¡Mueve el culo, Theo!, dijo una voz en su cabeza, voz que para su mala suerte se parecía mucho a la de Pansy cada vez que lo reprendía por hacer alguna estupidez, cosa que realmente sucedía muy a menudo.

Lentamente y como si fuese la tarea más titánica de todos lo tiempos, Theo fue abriendo los ojos. Cuando lo hubo logrado, agudizó la vista lo más que pudo queriendo identificar el lugar donde se encontraba.

De primera instancia se dio cuenta que estaba en un sitio que desconocía, dos: que estaba acostado en una cama boca abajo, tres: que era de noche y cuatro: que no tenía ni una puta idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

Eso lo desconcertó.

¿Cómo carajos había llegado ahí?

No por diversión estaba seguro, y no es que no hubiese despertado en algún otro momento de su vida en una habitación desconocida con una terrible resaca, la boca con sensación de cartón y el cuerpo cansado. En aquellas ocasiones la chica o las chicas que desnudas dormían a su lado le daban la respuesta. Pero ahora estaba seguro que aquello no fue producto de ninguna noche de copas con sexo incluido, al menos que lo hubiese tenido con alguna luchadora profesional que le hubiera dado la paliza de su vida, eso explicaría el tremendo dolor que lo atenazaba.

Arrugó el entrecejo obligándose a recordar por qué se encontraba hecho una real mierda… al menos así era como se sentía.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle a causa del esfuerzo y los ojos amenazaban con cerrarse de nuevo.

De a poco empezó a recordar.

Él hablando con Pansy.

Él viendo a Draco hacerle de mandilón con Granger.

Él mentándole la madre a Potter por tener a Luna.

La comadreja llegando al cuartel dando el anuncio de que los habían traicionado.

El caos que le siguió a eso… todos tratando de escapar…

Él golpeando a Potter…

La explosión…La chimenea destruida…Luna inconciente…Su padre…

Su padre mirando a Luna de aquella forma tan retorcida… tratando de matarlos.

Él y Luna intentando de escapar…La casa cayéndose de a poco…

Un maldición, luego otra, luego el dolor…la risa de su padre, el dolor en su cuerpo…el calor de Luna envolviéndolo…los ojos de Luna mirándolo… Luna pidiéndole que no se fuera….

Luna…Luna….

Todo regresó con fuerza y nitidez a su conciente. De golpe e ignorando el dolor se dio la vuelta hasta quedar boca arriba.

—Lu…na—dijo dolorosamente mientras hacía muecas de dolor y se tocaba el torso cubierto de vendas— ¡Mierda!—exclamó entre dientes evitando por todos los medios soltar las lágrimas de dolor que pugnaban por salir.

Que los hombres no lloraban… ¡y un cuerno! Él tenía ganas, y muchas de hacerlo…pero no lo haría, no lo hizo cuando estuvo a punto de perder sus preciadas bolas a manos de Daphne Greengrass cuando rompió su compromiso y mucho menos lo hizo cuando Draco casi le arranca la cabeza por burlarse de la horrenda comida que preparaba Granger.

Así que no, no lo haría ahora, como que se llamaba Theodore Nott.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, mirando al techo y respirando lentamente para calmar el dolor. Se mantuvo así por unos instantes hasta que el ruido de otra respiración, una mas serena y suave, se unió a la suya atrayendo su atención.

Sus ojos se abrieron y su expresión de dolor se vio suavizada claramente al distinguir quién era la que estaba a su lado. Theo se permitió dibujar en sus carnosos labios una ligera sonrisa.

Después de todo ella se había quedado con él. Pudiendo salir corriendo y dejarlo morir en aquel lugar, pudiendo abandonarlo en cualquier momento en busca de su amado Potter, ella estaba ahí, cuidándolo. Sabía que lo había hecho. Sus ropas mojadas y manchadas con su sangre, su cabello enmarañado, su rostro cansado se lo decían.

De momento Theo experimentó una sensación nunca antes conocida. Era una mezcla de ternura y cariño…sentimientos que él no se había permitido sentir y que ahora lo embargaban de tal manera que lo hacían sentir extraño, como si él no fuera él.

Recorrió con sus penetrantes ojos azules las facciones de Luna, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus cabellos rubios cayendo sobre sus hombros…su cuello delgado…el subir y bajar de su pecho…y luego sus manos…eran pequeñas y finas…hermosas. Si había algo que le gustara de Luna más que ella misma eran sus manos. Varias noches se imaginó cómo se sentiría el tacto de aquellos dedos sobre su piel…su suavidad acariciándolo…

Bajó la mirada hasta su torso vendado, cayendo en la cuenta de que muy seguramente ella ya lo había tocado y él, muy estúpidamente por cierto, estaba inconciente como para recordarlo. Después volvió sus ojos hasta ella. Theo se preguntó qué debía de hacer.

Sabía que tan sólo la innata preocupación de la chica y su vocación de sanadora la mantenían a su lado, sabía que en el momento en que él mejorara ella se iría en busca del cicatrizado, cabeza rajada y Baboso-niño-que-aún-vive-Potter; sabía también que bien podía hacerse el enfermo y que ella se quedaría con él.

Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Quizá, sólo quizá él debía de darle tiempo al tiempo. Vivir un día a la vez y dejar que el bendito equilibrio en el que él tanto creía hiciera su trabajo. Si las cosas en este universo eran como lo suponía, Luna se quedaría con él y si no, pues el universo podía irse a la misma mierda.

—Luna—, la llamó suavemente pero ella no se despertó. —Luna—dijo de nuevo obteniendo el mismo resultado. —¡Lovegood!—, gritó entonces logrando por fin su objetivo.

—¡Presente!—. De un rápido salto y sujetando con fuerza la varita entre sus manos, Luna despertó. Sus ojos azul cielo se abrieron inmensamente de par en par, sus fosas nasales se dilataron y los labios se apretaron con determinación. De pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba en Hogwarts, que el profesor Snape no la estaba llamando y que todo había sido tan solo un sueño.

—No lo dudo—dijo Theo socarronamente.

Fue entonces que Luna se dio cuenta que quién le había hablado era él. Lo miró curiosamente, como si una de aquellas criaturas en las que nadie cree, salvo ella, se parara ante ti y te dijera _Hola._ Luna frunció en entrecejo tratando de encontrar el motivo por el cual ella y él estaban en aquel lugar, en aquellas circunstancias, el por qué él estaba semidesnudo y vendado y por qué ella con un espantoso dolor en el cuello.

—Por si te interesa, me encuentro bien, Lovegood—, soltó Theo cansado del particular "escrutinio" al que ella lo había sometido.

Luna reaccionó moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro rápidamente— ¿Cómo estás?, ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿la espalda, la cabeza?, ¿Te duele el pecho cuando respiras?—de de un completo mutismo debido a su viaje intergaláctico, Luna pasó a acribillar a Theo con preguntas. Sin esperar respuestas, la rubia se acercó hasta el castaño comenzando a murmura hechizos y más hechizos para comprobar el estado de salud del ex-Slytherin.

Con delicadeza extrema, empezó a retirar las vendas que cubrían el tórax de Theo, sin darse cuenta que al hacerlo, sus cabellos rozaban la barbilla del chico y su cuello estaba peligrosamente cerca de sus labios.

Theo no creyendo soportarlo por más tiempo, tomó suavemente a Luna por las muñecas, deteniéndola en su tarea—Estoy bien, Lovegood. Me siento mejor de lo que esperaba teniendo en cuenta que mi padre casi me cocina vivo, me duele todo, desde las espalda, pasando por la cabeza hasta el pecho cuando respiro, pero no lo suficiente para impedirme vivir por unos días más.

Luna soltó delicadamente sus manos de entre los dedos de Theo, con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer las vendas por otras nuevas para luego caminar hasta el pie de la cama y vaciar el cuenco de agua sucia llenándolo de agua limpia y nuevas compresas.

Theo apenas pudo evitar el estremecimiento que sintió cuando Luna comenzó a limpiar con un paño húmedo, su frente, cuello y parte del torso.

La rubia estaba muy concentrada, movía sus manos despacio sobre la piel de Theo tratando de no hacerle daño y sus grandes y ávidos ojos estaban puestos en su labor sin ser concientes de que el castaño la miraba fija e intensamente.

—Tu heridas han sanado exitosamente al igual la quemadura en tu espala—decía Luna mientras echaba el trapo húmedo en la vasija con agua y la hacía desparecer— y a pesar del dolor, que irá disminuyendo con el paso de los días, al final sólo quedarán algunas cicatrices—el castaño asintió—No creo que sea necesario que sigas llevando las vendas, será sólo por esta noche, mañana te las quitaré.

—Está bien.

Un profundo silencio se formó entre ellos mientras sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los del otro. Theo apenas y podía controlar las emociones que Luna despertaba en él, su cercanía, su olor, su calor…todo lo hacía sentir vivo y excitado como nunca antes…Mientras que ella...el corazón de Luna sufría los embistes de sus pensamientos, de sus deseos, porque más que nada en este mundo ella quería estar con Harry, saber que él estaba bien; Luna quería sentir los brazos del pelinegro rodeándola, protegiéndola como siempre lo habían hecho; pero por otro lado, sabía que no podía dejar a Theo solo, él la necesitaba y a una parte de ella le gustaba saber que era así, porque entre los dos se había creado un lazo muy especial que nunca se podría romper, ambos se debían la vida…se había cuidado y protegido cuando más lo necesitaban, y eso, ella no lo había sentido con nadie.

—Me voy a dormir—dijo Luna por fin, cuando el silencio comenzaba a crisparle los nervios— Si se te ofrece algo sólo llámame, ¿de acuerdo? Estaré en el cuarto de al lado.

—Con el sueño tan pesado que te cargas, no creo tener muchas esperanzas.

Luna le sonrió una última vez para luego salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

..

* * *

..

Dos días después Theo estaba sentado junto a Luna en el pequeño comedor de la casita. Eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana y el sol, despuntando en el horizonte, dejaba caer sus rayos sobre la mesa, iluminando el precario desayuno que la rubia había preparado.

—Lo siento, es todo lo que encontré—, le había dicho apenada a Theo cuando el castaño se sentó a comer y un vaso con agua y un huevo revuelto lo estaban esperando.

El estomago de Theo, que rugía desesperado por comida, sabía que aquel pobre y solo huevo no sería suficiente, tenía tanta hambre que se podía comer a la misma mesa de ser posible. "_Y me burlaba de Draco_" pensó mientras lanzaba un suspiro recordando la asquerosa sopa que Hermione le preparaba y el rubio se tragaba, no comía, se tragaba con un espantoso entusiasmo. Tomó el tenedor entre sus dedos y se dispuso a comer—Con esto será suficiente—le dijo tan sólo para no hacerla sentir mal.

Los dos comenzaron a comer en silencio, hasta que cinco minutos después, cuando la comida se había acabado y el enorme oso que Theo se cargaba por dentro seguía con un hambre de los mil demonios, Luna habló:

—Tenemos que hablar—, dijo después de limpiarse la boca.

Theo la miró un instante sospechando de qué quería hablar de ella. Tomó el vaso con agua, lo bebió por completo y luego dejó el recipiente vacío en la superficie de madera.

—¿De qué?—,soltó sin poder contener la dureza en sus palabras.

Luna bajó la mirada por un momento y Theo se sintió como un real cabrón.

—¿De qué?—preguntó de nuevo, esta vez con un tono más suave en su voz.

—Tenemos que volver—dijo Luna—no podemos permanecer en este lugar todo el tiempo, nos necesitan….Harry me necesita.

Theo apretó con fuerza el vaso que aún mantenía entre sus dedos, que de no ser porque éste era de plástico, ya habría estallado en mil pedazos.

San Potter, siempre ese condenado cicatrizado del carajo.

En su adolescencia, Theo no entendía porqué Draco odiaba tanto al cabeza rajada, a él el chico le parecía un ser insignificante cuyo talento no era mejor que el de ningún otro y que era lo que era porque un mago inepto no pudo hacer una maldición con Merlín manda. Lo miraba pasar de aquí para allá con la Comadreja y aquella insufrible niña sabelotodo que se empeñaba siempre en sacar mejores notas que él; y a pesar de las "curiosas" hazañas que el Niño que vivió realizaba, siempre ayudado de sus amigos, claro está, Theo siempre lo vio como lo que realmente era, un chiquillo miope y simplón cuya única cualidad era la buena suerte. Pero Draco no, Draco lo detestaba, aferrándose a la idea de hacerle la vida imposible. No está de más mencionar que Theo hasta llegó a creer que todo el odio que el rubio decía tenerle no era más que un deseo y amor estudiantil, mal disfrazado por cierto.

Pero después cuando la guerra estalló y las lealtades fueron puestas a prueba, Theo fiel a sus amigos y sus ideales, se quedó junto a sus amigos, aceptando lo que viniera por tal decisión. Pero Merlín sabe que nunca, jamás de los jamases se imaginó que tal consecuencia sería terminar como un miembro más de la orden del pajarraco, luchando por el derecho de otro a vivir en el mundo mágico, que sus ojos tendrían que llegar a ver el día en que su amigo Draco se casara con Granger y que la caprichosa se Pansy terminaría enamorada de una comadreja…eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Sin embargo, tras dejar que el shock inicial pasara, Theo se dio cuenta que todo aquello tenía mucho sentido.

Equilibrio, el siempre sabio equilibrio había hecho sus deberes.

Lo aceptó, se acostumbró a ello y siguió la corriente. Pero por su madre que no fue un santa sino una zorra de primera, que nunca, nunca, el destino condenado y retorcido lo preparó para lo que seguía. Theo sabía que había sido un buen hombre, que había hecho muy felices a muchas mujeres regalándoles orgasmos y noches de pasión, él que sabía distinguir la belleza en un buen par de piernas y en unos buenos pechos, él que había dado mucho, mucho de su persona para enseñarles en camino al cielo acomodado entre sus piernas, y que por lo tanto no se merecía por nada del mundo lo que le pasaba.

Mira que terminar colado por la prometida de nada mas y nada menos que Harry-bizcorneto-Potter.

Fue sólo entonces, cuando miró por primera vez a Potter rodeando fervientemente la cintura de la que debía de ser SU mujer, que Theo entendió porqué se llegaba a odiar a tales extremos a el querido niño del difundo Dumbly.

Theo sabía que podía hacer una larga, larga lista de porqué le repateaba el hígado la sola presencia de Harry…ahora podía entender a la perfección el, que él que creía, odio mal infundado de Draco por Potter. Pero es que con el cuatro ojos, nada era mal infundado, todo tenía una buena explicación, lógica, concisa y precisa. Porque, Voldy no lo podía odiar nada más porque sí, no por su cara bonita, de eso estaba seguro, algo, algo debió de haber hecho el pequeño Harry cuando era tan sólo un bebé. Quién sabe, quizá Voldemort tan sólo había ido a hacerles una visita de cortesía a los Potter y justo cuando tomaba al retoño de la pareja, a éste se le ocurría vomitarle encima, o quizá cuando estaba tomando el té, llegaba el bebé, pero no por eso menos bruto, Potter y le vaciaba la hirviente infusión en la pierna. Theo no lo sabe, pudo haber sido una cosa o pudieron haber sido las dos, pero de una cosa estaba seguro que toda maldición estaba bien justificada.

Pero lamentablemente Potter no le había hecho nada de eso, él se había metido con la chica que era suya y eso era suficiente para aborrecerlo con todas las fuerzas de su alma. El olvidado y enterrado odio de Draco no era nada, nada comparado con el suyo…

Y ahora, ahora que tenía una oportunidad, ahora que la tenía lejos de todo, exclusivamente para él, ella no podía hacer otra cosa que querer ver a su Harry.

—Parece que no te has dado cuenta de lo que sucedió, ¿cierto, Lovegood?—dijo Theo con voz baja y dura—Alguien nos traicionó, a ti, a mi, a Potter. La Orden está el peligro, todos lo estamos y los que lograron escapar se han refugiado en la que será la siguiente sede de la orden, ¿sabes tú dónde queda?

Luna lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos poniendo en él toda su atención. Estaba sorprendida de que el chico reaccionara así, le hablaba como si la estuviera regañando, como si ella fuera una chiquilla tonta que no entiende de las cosas de adultos.

—N…no, no—Luna se puso en pie deteniéndose detrás de la silla, aferró la orilla del respaldo con sus delgados dedos mientras Theo seguía sentado frente a ella—Harry es el guardián secreto y no alcanzó a darme la dirección—Theo bufó—pero podríamos…

—¿Qué?, ¿ir a buscarlos?—fue entonces que el castaño se puso en pie hasta quedar de frente a la rubia—¿Cuál es tu plan?, ¿tocar puerta por puerta hasta que demos con ellos?

—Eso no…

—¿Preguntarle a cada mago, Mortífago o no, si saben dónde está tu amado Harry? ¡Pero claro, qué importa que expongamos el culo con tal de encontrarlo!

Los ojos de Luna se fueron llenando de lágrimas que no se atrevía a derramar. Jamás imaginó que aquel hombre podría llegar a ser tan duro. Debido a su corazón puro y dulce, Luna creía que había bondad en todos los hombres y que alguien que en el pasado fue malo y que se burló de ella podía cambiar…lamentablemente parecía que con Theodore Nott se había equivocado.

—¿Sabes cuál era el siguiente golpe en los planes del Señor Tenebroso después de destruir el corazón de la Orden?—Luna negó con la cabeza—Era hacerse del Ministerio de Magia y no me extraña que ya lo haya logrado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Era un espía, no lo olvides. En estos instantes todo está controlado por el bando oscuro. Sería total y completamente estúpido que nos arriesguemos a salir de aquí.

—Pero ellos deben de saber que por lo menos estamos bien, que estamos vivos. Deben de estar preocupados por nosotros...—Luna comenzó a caminar de una lado a otro en el corto espacio que representaba el comedor—Draco…Pansy…ellos estarán preocupados por ti. No les puedes hacer esto…

Ante la mención de sus amigos el semblante de Theo flaqueó un poco. Luna tenía razón, no podía hacerle eso ni al güero oxigenado y a la vanidosa pelinegra…pero él no podía simplemente arriesgarse a salir…había algo más que le asustaba. Muy poco podía importarle los Mortífagos que pudiese encontrarse, era su padre a lo que más le temía.

—…y Hermione, Ron…Harry—. Cuando el castaño escuchó ese nombre ser pronunciado por ella, alzó la mirada y de nuevo los celos ardían en ellos, pero Luna, ajena a cualquier sentimiento que él podía sentir por ella, no lo notó—Extraño a Harry.

Sin poder contenerse más, Theo fue hasta Luna tomándola sorpresivamente por los brazos— ¡Pues por mi puedes pasar toda la vida extrañando a tu Harry antes que permitir que mi padre te encuentre, antes de dejar que él se te acerque, que te lastime!

Luna boqueaba como pez fuera del agua sin saber qué hacer o qué decir ante el arrebato del chico, sobre todo, ante el miedo y la preocupación que se reflejaron en sus ojos ante la sola idea de saberla lastimada—Tu padre está muerto—dijo después muy lentamente—murió mientras tratábamos de escapar.

Theo la soltó de golpe alejándose de ella lo más posible. Volvió su cuerpo hasta la ventana que adornaba la instancia, posando sus ojos en el mar que furioso se extendía más allá. Su mente no podía creer lo que ella le decía, una sensación de incredulidad lo embargaba, el desconcierto hacía estragos con su pensamientos y la sola idea de que su padre hubiese dejado de existir lo golpeaba como si de un inmenso mazo se tratase. No es que sufriera por ello, al contrario, aquel hombre era un mal nacido, un hijo de puta que lo único que merecía en este mundo era la muerte…pero era eso mismo, la muerte, lo que no podía aceptar, porque desde hacía muchos años que Theo se había prometido que sería él quien acabaría con aquel ser despreciable.

En un acto impensado, acarició con los dedos de la mano izquierda, la parte interna de la muñeca de la otra mano. Al instante una gruesa y larga cicatriz se dejó sentir. Se la había hecho su padre cuando tenía siete años. Theo aún recordaba el terrible filo de aquella daga enterrándose en su piel, desgarrando todo a su paso, cortando músculos, venas y tendones. Era lo que le pasaba a los niños que tomaban las cosas sin permiso, le había dicho mientras se desangraba en el suelo de su habitación. Theo vivió de milagro, con una sola idea en la mente, con aquella determinación que lo ayudó a soportar por muchos años más…con una promesa que ardía en esa cicatriz cada vez que el rostro de su padre aparecía ante él.

Justo como ahora, Theo la sentía palpitar furiosamente, una misión con vida propia que vibraba sabedora de que aún no llegaba su hora de ser cumplida. No, Theodore Nott padre no estaba muerto. Eso, él lo sabía muy bien.

—Te equivocas—dijo por fin con voz ronca.

—¿Qué?—, Luna se posicionó junto a Theo tomándolo dulcemente por el antebrazo.

—Mi padre sigue con vida y no descansará hasta que dé con nosotros…—Theo se giró hasta Luna y en un acto delicado, tomó la mano que ella tenía sobre él, entre sus dedos—hasta que te encuentre.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué a mi, Nott? Yo nunca lo había visto en mi vida, no soy nadie importante…no entiendo porqué me querría a mí.

Theo se mordió los labios. Si tan sólo supiera que ella era lo más importante en su vida, si tan sólo supiera que su padre se había obsesionado con ella porque había visto sus sentimientos flameando en sus ojos…porque sabía que él la quería, porque sabía que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

—Eres la novia de Potter, no digas que no eres nada—Theo la soltó volviendo su mirada hacia el mar—Mi padre desea dar contigo, sabe que Potter hará lo que sea por recuperarte, sin contar que…—guardó silencio de pronto, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir. No quería asustarla pero sabía que si no se lo decía ella jamás podría entender qué tan grande era el peligro en que se encontraba.

—¿Sin contar qué?, dímelo—exigió Luna.

—Mi padre disfruta haciendo daño y te ha elegido a ti como su próxima victima. ¿O es que no recuerdas lo que te dijo, cómo te miraba?

Al cuerpo de Luna lo recorrió un estremecimiento, instintivamente se abrazó a sí misma queriendo calmarse, quería apagar el miedo y el asco que la llenaron al recordar los ojos de aquel ser lleno de un deseo retorcido, de lujuria enfermiza, llenos de muerte…de fanatismo…un psicópata que vio reflejados en ella los más pútridos deseos.

—Y eso es algo que no pienso permitir—la voz de Theo la sacó de sus pensamientos, llenándola curiosamente de una sensación de protección que sólo había sentido con Harry. La voz de Theo era ronca y firme envolviéndola en una manta de calidad y confort. Ya lo había notado antes, pero sólo a hasta estos momentos era conciente de ello…— no podemos arriesgar así la posibilidad de ganar esta guerra.

….claro, aunque él sólo se preocupara por ella con el único fin de no perder la guerra.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?—, preguntó sintiéndose de pronto más triste que nunca.

Theo guardó silencio, como analizando su respuesta antes de darla—Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que las cosas en el mundo mágico se controlen.

—¿Aquí? Pero este es un pueblo completamente muggle.

—Entonces desde hoy seremos muggles.

—Pero tú y yo somos magos, no sabemos cómo movernos en este mundo.

—Habla por ti, Lovegood.

Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida—¿Acaso tú…tú has vivido en este mundo?—La mirada le brilló del mismo modo en que brillan los ojos de una chiquilla que acaba de conocer a su más grande ídolo, como si la persona más maravillosa estuviera frente a ella. Y es que Luna, a pesar de sus grandes deseos por conocer el curioso, raro y peligroso mundo muggle, nunca pudo lograrlo, primero fue por su padre y su poco interés en complacerla y luego por la sobreprotección a la que Harry la tenía sometida. Pero ahora, ahí, en es lugar, en ese momento, Theodore Nott le estaba dando la oportunidad que siempre había esperado. —¿Me enseñarías?—dijo casi dando brinquitos.

Theo rió abiertamente por su actitud de niña para luego contestar—Bueno, creo que iremos aprendiendo sobre la marcha. ¿Qué te parece?

Luna se llevó las manos a la espalda y comenzó a mecerse de lado a lado—Me parece excelente—dijo con una inmensa y radiante sonrisa en los labios.

Sonrisa, que aceleró el corazón de Theodore Nott.

..

* * *

..

**N/a:**

Hola? Hay alguien ahí?...

No existen palabras lo suficientemente concisas para decirles cuánto siento mi terrible retraso. Puedo decir que primero fue la escuela y luego una serie de lamentables circunstancias que llenaron mi vida de todos menos de tiempo para poder escribir. Realmente lo lamento mucho. Sé que cuando subes una historia a FF estás haciendo un compromiso y que cuando la primera persona te lee o te deja un review estás firmando un contrato con dicha persona y éste es cumplir con la historia correspondiéndoles el que tan amablemente me lean.

Puedo prometer muchas cosas, que esto no volverá a suceder y que tendrán el siguiente capítulo sin falta la siguiente semana, pero no quiero ni voy a hacerlo, sería una falta de respeto a ustedes como lectores si lo hiciera. Sólo espero que me tengan algo de paciencia, muy pronto voy a entrar de nuevo a la universidad y el semestre que comienza en el más pesado de medicina, así que haré todo lo posible por actualizar, no cada semana como realmente me gustaría, sino más seguido y no tenerlos esperando por meses la actualización.

Y hablando de actualizaciones, qué les pareció el nuevo cap? Sé que muchos se quedaron con la duda de dónde están Luna y Theo, qué pasó con Harry y los demás y sobre todo con ganas de ver algo mas emocionante entre las castaño y la rubia, pero no te preocupen, el siguiente capitulo tendrás la repuesta a la primera pregunta y al porqué Luna los hizo aparecer ahí. Y las cosas entre estos dos...tampoco se apuren comienzas también en el siguiente cap. Lo de Harry y los demás, bueno más adelante.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me leen, ya sea desde el anonimato o dejando su review, alert o Favorite Stoy, así como también a los fanáticos de estas parejita que de un momento a otro me lancé de cabeza a escribir.

Gracias a: **Smithback, sailor mercuri o neptune, kisa kuchiky, Makarva, Princesa Gryffindor, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Mia Benedetti Zabinni, ILDM****, amtorop, Mahina.D, Elfanfictiondejessica, marielprh, Loonydraconian, adx-25 y Couture Girl.**

**Gracias por todo**

**nos leemos pronto.**

**Gely :)**


	3. Comenzar de Cero

**Equilibrio.**

**Disclaimer: Los personaje son propiedad de JK Rowling, solo las imposibles situaciones en las que los meto son de mi autoría. **

**Capítulo III: Comenzar de Cero **

**Nota: Capítulo igualmente dedicado con todo mi cariño a Patsy, linda una y otra vez, feliz, feliz cumpleaños. Te deseo lo mejor del mundo…un abrazo enorme. Disfruta. **

**..**

* * *

**..**

El sol despuntaba sobre Porthwyk, uno de los pueblos pesqueros más bellos de la costa de Cornualles. Todavía era muy de mañana y el viejo puerto se encontraba sumido en total silencio. Un par de viejos botes flotaban abatidos junto a unos cuantos mas lujosos, dispuestos para los turistas que en verano gustaban de pasar sus días en aquel lugar. A las faldas de la montaña, sobre los acantilados que cortaban el paso al mar, cientos de pequeñas casitas de granito se disponían alineadas una al lado de la otra, se distinguían solamente por el distinto color en las ventanas y los escurridizos callejones que corrían entre una y otra.

Muchas de ellas abandonadas, aguardaban a que sus dueños, personas ricas que disfrutaban de la belleza del lugar, arribaran en tiempos más calurosos. Otras, esperaban a que sus habitantes volvieran de la ciudad, a donde iban en busca de un trabajo, trabajo que escaseaba cuando la temporada invernal se posaba sobre ellos.

Las tiendas del lugar estaban cerradas, y muy probablemente muchas de ellas seguirían así hasta que el verano cayera sobre el puerto atrayendo a los turistas. El pub de lugar permanecía abierto, desde donde el amortiguado ruido de la música era lo único que llenaba las calles de Porthwyk.

Y al final de la empedrada calle, sobre la cima del acantilado más alto, en casita color blanco con grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar la fresca brisa marina y que los rayos de sol se colaran por doquier, Luna Lovegood se despertaba estirando perezosamente los brazos mientras su cabello rubio largo y alborotado se desparramaba por sus hombros al tiempo que un par de mechones le cubrían medio rostro.

Se podía escuchar claramente el murmullo de las olas, aquel el ultimo aliento que espiraban antes de morir contra las rocas y el rugido de triunfo que lanzaban cada que vez que renacían y volvían victoriosas al infinito mar, ese que parecía extenderse mas allá de lo impensable; aspiró profundamente, llenándose de los pulmones del aroma casi asfixiante de la brisa marina, y sonrió encantada con el tranquilidad que la rodeaba.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, se puso en pie haciendo que la orilla de su delicada bata arrastrará en el suelo y caminó hasta detenerse junto a la ventana.

Su blanco rostro se vio de golpe iluminado por los reflejos del sol sobre el océano, sus fosas nasales se llenaron de olor a mar, de pasto verde y de aire limpio, mientras que su mirada se deleitó con la hermosa imagen ante sus ojos. Estar ahí, estar así, le pareció como si estuviera en la cima del mundo, tan alto, que nada ni nadie podía tocarla. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió realmente libre, sin miedos, sin tener que cuidarse las espaldas para salvar su vida, sin esa presión en el pecho constante que no la dejaba respirar, que la ahogaba cada vez que la vida de alguien a quien amaba estaba el peligro.

Se sintió ella, se sintió Luna. Sintió que los cuentos de hadas en lo que antes creía ahora eran verdad y que, ahí, en el fin del mundo, podría ser libre para dejar volar su imaginación y llenarse de criaturas mágicas e increíbles.

Clavó sus ojos en el pequeño jardín que se extendía justo bajo su ventana hasta la pequeña barda que los separaba del borde del acantilado. La chica se quedó unos minutos mas aquella posición hasta que su estomago gruñó avisándole que la hora del desayuno había llegado. Luna se disponía a dar media vuelta cuando algo, o más bien alguien, la detuvo.

Theo Nott acababa de entrar en su campo de visión.

Luna tuvo que bajar la mirada y controlar el extraño rubor que de golpe le coloreó las mejillas.

El castaño caminaba descalzo por el jardín vistiendo solo unos vaqueros negros que se ajustaban perfectamente a ciertas partes de tu anatomía.

Como nunca antes, Luna se dedicó a contemplarlo de pies a cabeza. Escondiéndose un poco mas tras las cortinas, miró los cabellos castaños que desprendían uno que otro reflejo dorado, siguió el camino que las venas dibujaban en sus brazos, observó sus manos grandes y aquella curiosa cicatriz en su muñeca…cuando sus ojos se posaron en el torso de Theo, Luna dibujo una traviesa sonrisa mordiéndose el labio, bajando la mirada un segundo para luego volverla hacia el castaño.

La piel de Theo adquiría un tono brillante, su tórax, marcado por su pectorales fuertes y una fina cada de vellos, subía y bajaba lentamente al ritmo de su respirar, Luna siguió los caminos que el abdomen marcado de él trazaba. Ladeó la cabeza aún sonriendo levemente y con las mejillas más rojas que antes al dar con el delicado arco que formaban sus caderas, mismo que terminaba bajo sus vaqueros…y si bajaba un poco mas, Luna podía ver aquel bulto entre sus piernas…

Sin haberlo pensado siquiera, la respiración de Luna se aceleró y el calor de la mañana se intensificó en su cuerpo. Cerró los párpados, apretándolos fuertemente como si con eso el estupor que se había apoderado de ella se esfumara.

—Buenos días, Lovegood.

Cuando Luna abrió un ojo y luego otro, Theo estaba de frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

La rubia comenzó a boquear incontrolablemente al tiempo que el color carmesí de sus mejillas se intensificaba.

—Theo…es decir Nott, buenos…—agitó la cabeza—…buenos días.

El castaño elevó la ceja izquierda—¿Estás bien?

—No…sí, sí—, Luna respiró hondo formando después una sonrisa en sus labios—Estoy bien—, respondió ya mas tranquila. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente, el cadenciosos ruido de las olas era lo único que se escuchaba—Te has levantado muy temprano.

—Lo mismo se podría decir de ti.

—Yo siempre me despierto temprano, es un viejo hábito. Cuando vivía con mi padre…—, entonces Luna guardó silencio y bajó la mirada al recordar a su padre, mismo que había muerto por defenderla.

El castaño apretó la mandíbula, pues si había algo que no podía soportar era ver a Luna triste. Sí, sí, podía luchar con mas de cinco hombres y salir victorioso, podía tomar litros de Whiskey y parecer tan sobrio como el que más, podía soportar a Pansy y a Draco juntos y con ellos todas sus estupideces…pero bastaba una, una sola mirada triste, una sola lagrima de aquella chica y todas sus defensas, toda la actitud de chico malo y rudo, se iba al carajo.

Con una delicadeza que jamás se hubiera imaginado de él, los calidos dedos de Theo se posaron en la barbilla de Luna haciendo que alzara la mirada. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron el aliento se escapó de los labios de la chica, golpeando dulcemente el rostro de Theo...

No se dijeron nada, Theo solo la mirada fijamente mientras comenzaba a acariciarla suavemente con el pulgar al tiempo que ella se perdía en la profundidad de sus ojos azules…

—Ven—, dijo de pronto el castaño, soltándole la mejilla para tenderle una mano.

La rubia estaba como hipnotizada, con los ojos aun en los azul intenso de Theo…con el corazón acelerado y el aire faltando en sus pulmones. Al sentir los dedos de él enredándose en los suyos, Luna bajó la mirada solo por un minuto deleitándose con el contraste de sus pieles unidas…el blanco pálido de ella con la piel ligeramente tostada de él.

Sonriendo dulcemente, Luna aceptó su mano. Theo la ayudó a saltar la ventana y aún cuando ya no era necesario el seguir unido a ella, no la soltó mientras la conducía hasta el borde de acantilado.

—¿Qué…—quiso saber ella.

—Ya lo verás—, dijo él volteando a mirarla un momento.

Caminaron unos metros más tomados de la mano hasta que Theo se detuvo justo en el borde, donde dos inmensas piedras se unían dejando un hueco entre ellas, éstas se hundían en las aguas del mar formando un tipo de cueva.

Suavemente, muy lentamente, Theo se colocó detrás de Luna, despacio la tomó de la cintura pegándola a él. El castaño vibró. La tibieza de aquel cuerpo, el aroma de sus cabellos…el olor de su piel…todo era una mezcla perfecta que podían hacerlo perder el control…que embotaban sus sentidos como la mas deliciosa droga.

Luna, quien no se esperaba aquello dio un pequeño jadeo girándose a mirarlo a los ojos, pero curiosamente, sin hacer intento de zafarse del abrazo.

—Hay una grieta al final de estas rocas, ambas forman un tipo de cueva que queda semisumergida. Cuando la ola llega, cierra la boca de la cueva atrapando al aire que estaba dentro. Conforme la cueva se sigue llenando de agua, el aire se comprime y una vez que la presión de la ola disminuye, el aire comprimido dentro de la cueva sale violentamente por la boca arrastrando agua con él y entonces….

Inclinándose levemente hacia delante, con Luna fuertemente atrapada entre sus brazos, justos escucharon el característico ruido de succión y después…las aguas saladas se alzaron disparadas mojándolos levemente.

Luna pegó un gritito de alegría mientras se movía un poco más, y con ella él, esperando la nueva ola. Una vez mas el agua salió disparada logrando empaparle al cara y las puntas de sus cabellos.

Ante la actitud de la chica, Theo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Él se había mojado los brazos y parte de los vaqueros.

Luego de cuatro o cinco olas, en las que Luna quedó casi por completo empapada, los dos chicos se alejaron del borde del acantilado, e irremediablemente, Theo tuvo que soltarla.

Cuando ella se giró hasta él, los cabellos le escurrían, cientos de pequeñas gotas viajaban por su rostro, por su cuello…y ella no lo sabía, pero también se había mojado la parte anterior de su pijama, haciendo que se transparentara la piel de su pecho.

—Es hermoso, el genial…nunca había visto algo así.

Y Theo se quedó sin aliento, sin aliento ante aquellos ojos azules que lo miraban feliz, ante aquellas mejillas mojadas…ante sus pequeños y delgados labios rojos. Perdido por completo, rendido ante la belleza de Luna, ante la magia que su mirada le brindaba. Y quiso en esos momentos abrazarla, besarla hasta adueñarse de su alma, besarla hasta que besarla ya no fuera suficiente…

Pero él no hizo nada de eso…él se mordió los carrillos internos y cerró los puños…porque no quería apartarla de él, porque no quería asustarla, porque aún no era el momento.

—Sabía que te gustaría. Esta es una versión en miniatura de _La Bufadora_—, Luna lo miró con sus inmensos ojos abiertos de par de par, como si ante ella Theo le expusiera las maravillas del universo—. En Ensenada, México, hay un lugar muy parecido a este, solo que más grande y el agua llega mas alto.

—¿Has estado en México?—, preguntó Luna emocionada.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la casa.

—Hace muchos años, fui ahí con Draco y Pansy.

—Vaya, debió de ser genial.

—Lo fue, el lugar es realmente hermoso. Y a pesar de que Pansy salió rabiosa porque se mojó toda, fue de los pocos momentos en que pudimos ser nosotros, ser libres por completo.

Y fue cuando Luna dibujó en sus labios la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto jamás, fue ahí cuando ella lo miró a él, sólo a él, y fue en ese justo instante en que Theo se dio cuenta que nunca antes había sido tan libre como en aquellos momentos…cuando ella lo miraba.

..

* * *

..

—No podemos ahora Harry—, dijo Ron desde su asiento—. No nos podemos dar el lujo de prescindir de ningún hombre, por más insignificante que parezca. La guerra está por estallarnos en la cara, ¿y tú te quieres ir así como así?

—Ron tiene razón—, Hermione sentada entre Draco y a su amigo pelirrojo, miró a Harry con cara suplicante mientras se acariciaba la barriga—, ya solo nos queda un Horrocrux por encontrar, estamos muy cerca de terminar con todo esto y si te vas ahora…

—Todo se puede ir a la mierda, Potter—. Draco terminó lo que su esposa no pudo. Con la elegancia que siempre lo había caracterizado, se puso en pie comenzando a pasearse por el despacho del ahora cuartel de la resistencia: la respetable y orgullosa Mansión Malfoy.

A Draco le parecía realmente una ironía de la vida que aquellas paredes que un día albergaron al Señor Tenebroso, ahora fueran la base de la Orden del Fénix. Y mucho más irónico le parecía que por los mismos pasillos en los que un día el Lord Oscuro caminó ahora lo hiciera el Niño que aún vivía, El Elegido para patearle el culo y mandarlo al otro mundo.

No había sido nada fácil decidirse por la Mansión Malfoy, muchos y muy amargos recuerdos les traía aquella casona a más de uno, pero después de ver que la pequeña casita de Bill y Fleur era realmente pequeña para darles resguardo a todos, decidieron que era hora de buscar un nuevo y mejor cuartel, uno tan seguro y inexpugnable como lo era la casa de los Black, que fuera lo suficientemente grande para los miembros de la Orden y que permitiera un buen acceso a los puntos mágicos más importantes.

Y Draco ofreció su casa. Ésta llevaba más de cinco años abandonada. Luego de que Potter y compañía fueran capturados, torturados y poco después escapado de la misma, la furia del Señor Tenebroso cayó sin contemplaciones contra los tres Malfoy´s.

El rubio aún recuerda la mirada tierna y llena de amor que le lanzó su madre antes de que el Avada impactara contra su pecho, en ocasiones sueña con su padre tirado junto a su esposa y desangrándose poco a poco hasta morir; Hermione aún tiene que abrazarlo en plana madrugada cuando se despierta gritando de dolor, como si los Crucius que Bellatrix y Voldemort le infligen en sueños fueran reales. Con sus padres muertos, Draco había perdido la única razón que lo mantenía entre las filas Mortífagas, por ellos aceptó aquella marca en su antebrazo y fue por ellos que defendió una causa en la que no creía.

A punto había estado de dejarse morir y sino fuera por su padrino Severus Snape que lo ayudó a escapar y le dio un nuevo motivo para continuar, lo habría conseguido.

Cuando Draco dejó la Mansión Malfoy muchos años atrás, toda la magia que la envolvía y la protección que brindaba se apagó automáticamente; era necesario que la sangre de un Malfoy siguiera habitando en ella para que funcionara, y ni todo el poder de Lord Voldemort pudo cambiar eso. Cuando la casa ya no quiso servir a sus planes, él y todo Mortífago salieron de ahí.

Y ahora…volvía a ella….Merlín sabe que nunca creyó regresar, que si por él fuera los cimientos de aquella casa bien pudieron haberse venido abajo hasta la última roca y no le habría importado en lo absoluto…sin embargo, sin embargo hoy tenía algo qué defender, ahora tenía una familia propia a la que amaba con toda su alma fría y arrogante; y si tenía que regresar a ese lugar para mantenerla a salvo lo haría no solo una, sino mil veces.

—Parece que se te olvida de quién se trata—, comenzó Harry también poniéndose en pie, mirando a Draco fieramente—, es Luna, la mujer que amo. Me importa muy poco si todo esto se va a la mierda o si el cielo se cae sobre nosotros en estos justos instantes, necesito encontrar a Luna—, sus manos se aferraron a la mesa hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, su mirada se ensombreció un poco y entrecerró los ojos fijos en Draco.

—Y a mi me importa muy poco lo que tú necesites, Potter. No he arriesgado a la mujer que amo y a mi hijo para que el Elegido eche todo a perder.

—Draco…—, trató de calmarlo la castaña al ver que faltaba muy poco para que Draco se lanzara contra Harry y lo moliera a golpes.

—Claro, como no es Hermione la que está desaparecida.

Una exclamación general cortó el aire, Hermione bajó la mirada, Pansy apretó la mano de Ron entre las suyas, la señora Weasley se tapó la boca, a Ginny casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas y los gemelos formaron una "O" burlona en los labios.

Al siguiente segundo de que todo esto pasó, un puño se estrellaba en una quijada y un cuerpo terminaba en el suelo.

Draco respiraba entrecortadamente aún con la mano cerrada fuertemente, miraba con furia a Harry, quien tirado frente a él, se sobaba la barbilla—. Si por mí fuera tú y todos los demás pueden irse al carajo, Potter. Si estoy en esto es por ella, si arriesgo el culo es por ella y por mi hijo—decía el rubio con voz peligrosa—. Jamás pudo y podrá ser Hermione porque primero muerto antes de permitir que la dañen, primero muerto antes de comportarme como un imbécil como tú, primero muerto antes de preocuparte más por los hechizos de una casa antes que de ella. Si tanto quieres a tu "Luna", preguntante cómo pudiste ser tan pendejo para dejarla sola.

Luego, ante el mutismo de todos, Draco pasó sobre Harry, giró el pomo de la puerta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. A los pocos segundos y con un "disculpen" Hermione siguió a su marido.

Los demás presentes no hacían ni decían nada, se limitaban a quedarse estáticos sobre sus asientos y mirándose de reojo de vez en cuando. A los pocos minutos Harry se puso de pie para luego dejarse caer derrotadamente en una silla.

—Sí te importa, Harry—, comenzó Lupin tras varios segundos de silencio—, te importa y mucho.

Harry levantó la mirada un momento y luego asintió lentamente—. Lo lamento.

—No es a nosotros a quien debes de pedirle disculpas, sino a Hermione, se fue muy dolida—, Ginny estiró la mano y tomó tiernamente de la Harry ganándose una sonrisa triste.

—Entendemos por lo que estás pasando—, siguió Bill—, todos aquí tenemos seres queridos, todos tenemos a alguien a quien amamos y sufrimos día a día el miedo y la incertidumbre al no saber si será el último día junto a ellos.

—No hacemos esto por nosotros y nunca lo hemos hecho, Harry—, Ron dibujó una leve sonrisa en los labios—, lo hacemos por ellos—, giró a ver a Pansy—, por quienes amamos…—luego volvió a su amigo—y porque allá afuera hay muchas personas que merecen ser libres de toda la mierda que es Voldemort y compañía.

—Pero Luna…

—Lovegood está bien, Potter—, soltó Pansy de pronto en un tono tan seguro que hizo que Harry levantara la cabeza ruidosamente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque, si lo has olvidado, ella está con Theo, y Theo puede ser un verdadero idiota cuando se lo propone, pero jamás permitirá que nada ni nadie dañe a la Lunática—Harry estaba tan impresionado que pasó por algo el "Lunática" de Pansy—. Igual de dramático de Draco, él primero muerto antes de que a ella le pique tan siquiera un mosquito.

Fue entonces que la mirada de Harry se endureció, deshaciéndose de la mano de Ginny sobre la suya, se puso en pie sujetándose tan fuerte del borde de la mesa que ésta comenzó a crujir—¿Por qué?—, preguntó fríamente.

Frente a él, Pansy sonrió de medio lado, se miró las uñas y tras limpiar la inexistente basurita en ellas, igualó la posición de Harry. Apoyándose con ambas manos sobre la mesa e inclinándose un poco hacia delante, y sin quitar una sonrisilla burlona del rostro, contestó—: ¿Por qué crees tú, Potter?

..

* * *

..

—¿Qué haces?—, le preguntó la soñadora voz de Luna.

Theo despegó la mirada de su trabajo y la posó en ella.

—Arreglo esta radio—, contestó señalando la radio sobre la mesa.

Luna lo miró impresionada, y eran esas miradas, esa miradas de asombro que Luna le regalaba sólo a él, las que hacían que el corazón se le acelerara. Por dentro Theo se dio un golpe en los huevos por ser tan maricón cuando de Luna y sus ojos se trataba.

La rubia se sentó en el silla de enfrente— ¿Y sabes cómo hacerlo?

No había duda en su voz, ni el clásico tonillo de incredulidad, más bien era de admiración. Y de nuevo, era _ese_ tono de voz y _esa_ mirada brillante exclusivamente para él, la que hacía que la respiración le faltara. Theo se mordió la lengua y su yo interno volvió a pegarse en los bajos por ser tan patéticamente estúpido.

—Eso parase, ¿no, Lovegood?—, soltó despectivo, tratando de hacerla pagar algo de lo que ni sabía era responsable. Cuando la vio bajar la mirada apenada, apretó la mandíbula y su yo interno volvió a golpearle las bolas, esta vez por ser tan gilipollas-al paso que iba, Theo estaba seguro que se quedaría estéril, al menos su imaginariamente-.

Pero él no trató de disculparse ni de arreglar el daño. Dentro de él aún quedaba algo de la serpiente orgullosa y fría que había sido…vale, aun quedaba _mucho_ de la serpiente fría y arrogante, cabrona e hija de puta que había sido, pero es que solo bastaba de una sonrisita "Lovegood" para que dicha serpiente se fuera a chingar a su madre pero bien lejos.

—¿Por qué?—, preguntó de nuevo Luna, sorprendiendo y sacando a Theo de su ensimismamiento.

El castaño levantó la mirada de los cables y piezas de plástico del radio. Luna seguía frente a él, dibujaba una tierna sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado y apoyaba la barbilla sobre sus manos. Por un momento considero no contestar y dejarla con la duda…pero… ¡Mierda con Lovegood!, con ella, él estaba perdido.

Theo lanzó un suspiro mientras tomaba un desarmador—. Porque he conseguido trabajo en el puesto de marina del pueblo— _Condenado orgullo Slytherin, ¿dónde estás cuando te necesito?—. _Seré el encargado de la radio ya que el que lo hacía antes murió hace un par de meses.

Luna se puso en pie soltando un grito emocionado para luego abrazar a Theo por el cuello. El beso que ella plantó en su mejilla, junto con ese aroma a cítricos tan característico de ella, viajaron directo hasta una zona muy, muy al sur, misma que comenzó a despertar como un Draco olfateando el aire.

La rubia, sin ser conciente de nada, volvió de nuevo a su asiento mientras sonreía y aplaudía emocionada. Theo la miraba apenas alzando la mirada de su trabajo y teniendo que reprimir una sonrisa que luchaba por salir.

—¿A eso saliste ayer, a buscar el trabajo?—, Theo dijo sí con un escueto "ajá"—Oh, que emocionante, somos como muggles, nunca antes había hecho algo como esto, ¿y tú?, a claro lo olvidaba, tú ya—, guardó silencio y se dedicó a contemplar al castaño frete a ella. Theo más bien sentía que lo estudiaba, como si fuera una de esas criaturas extrañas y maravillosas que a ella tanto le fascinaban-. Realmente deseaba que ella lo considerara maravilloso y que realmente la fascinara, lo que extraño ya lo traía por naturaleza-. —¿Y dónde aprendiste a arreglar la ratio?

Theo se mordió el labio para no soltar una carcajada—Es radio, Lovegood.

—Vale, eso, radio, ¿dónde aprendiste?

El castaño soltó al destornillador, se recargó contra la silla balanceándose sobre las patas traseras. Miraba a Luna como sopesando si contestarle o no. Al final se dijo que estaría con ella mucho tiempo en aquel lugar-una punzada maliciosa deseo que fuera para siempre-y que no perdía ni ganaba nada si se lo decía.

—Cuando salimos de quinto año y todo el mundo sabía que el señor tenebroso estaba de regreso, una noche justo después de dejar Hogwarts, mi padre me dijo que pronto me uniría a la noble cusa de su Lord—, Luna ahogó un gemido—, claro está que yo nunca quise ni quería unirme a su entupida causa inútil, así que simplemente y como tal cosa le dije que no. Has de saber que a mi padre no se le dice que no y que una hora de crucio tras crucio duelen como los mil demonios.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Theo asintió y luego dijo alzando los hombros—.Me escapé y busqué refugio en el mundo muggle. Fui a dar a un puerto muy parecido a este, un viejo marino ya jubilado me dio asilo y me enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre navegación…y a reparar radios—, con una sonrisa burlona que no llegaba hasta sus ojos señaló al aparato.

—¿Qué pasó con él?, con el marino quiero decir.

—No lo sé, cuando supe que los padres de Pansy habían muerto al negarse a la causa y no permitir que su hija se uniera a los Mortífagos y que Draco había tomado la marca regresé al mundo mágico. Ellos son todo lo que he tenido, ni podía dejarlos. Como sangre limpia que Pansy y yo somos, teníamos una excelente posición, ellos no se metían con nosotros mientras nosotros no nos metiéramos con ellos.

—¿Y tú padre?

—No lo volví a ver hasta ese unas semanas en Grimmauld Place. Todo este tiempo creí que estaba muerto, que había perdido la vida poco después de que me fuera a manos de aurores, ya veo que fui lo demasiado estúpido para creerlo—, la mirada de Theo se ensombreció—, debí saber que el día que mi padre muera será a mis manos.

Luna se le quedó mirando con sus inmensos ojos abiertos de par de en par, un brillo que a Theo se le antojó a compasión brillaban en ellos y por Morgana que lo ultimo que quería era compasión por parte de nadie, mucho menos de ella. Con rabia se puso en pie ignorando a la chica que estaba a punto de decirle algo y salió al fresco del anochecer que poco a poco caía sobre Porthwyk.

Estuvo ahí, mirando el océano sin hacer nada, sin moverse…dejando que la brisa marina le meciera los cabellos y que el intoxicante aroma a mar le colmara el olfato. Que la tranquilidad de la nada eliminara la opresión en su pecho y que apaciguara la furia que lo recorría a borbotones.

Theo tan metido estaba en sus emociones que no se dio cuenta cómo Luna se acercaba a él a paso lento, como se detenía a su lado y lo miraba un momento para luego posar sus ojos en el horizonte, donde el sol de hundía y la noche se hacía del cielo. Sólo fue conciente de su presencia cuando su fina y delicada mano se enredó en la suya, cuando los delgados dedos de ella se entrelazaron con los suyos…

Y aún en ese momento Theo no dijo ni hizo nada, sólo la tomó con más fuerza, casi con miedo de que se escapara de su lado…a su alrededor el viendo fresco soplaba, y frente a ellos, la noche renacía.

..

* * *

..

**N/a:**

Hola, hola, qué tal?

Qué les ha parecido el tercer cap de Equilibro? Ya comenzó a darse algo entre estos dos! Jajajaja, genial…veremos ahora cómo le hace Theo divino para conquista a Luna, aunque desde mi punto de vista no va nada mal.

Por cierto el lugar que menciona Theo, La Bufadora es real, es un lugar precioso en el que he tenido el placer de estar un par de veces. No pude resistir la tentación y colocarlo en donde yo he estado-sí, sí, me lo imagine todo mojado, pero vestido, eh, no piensen mal, bueno solo un poquito, jajaja-Pongan el nombre tal cual está en google y sabrán de qué hablo-por cierto la explicación de Theo sobre cómo funciona la bufadora la saqué de Wikipedia, bendito wikipedia, qué haríamos sin él-

Por cierto, si alguna de ustedes leía Bella les anuncio que el fic se eliminó y se subió con el nombre de Imperfecto, este sigue la idea original de la historia y he creado uno nuevo llamado Impulsos, también Ron Pansy, donde se retoma varios aspectos de Bella, sobre todo lo que los Fenix, matones y chicos rudos. Los invito a leerla y a dar su opinión, se los agradecería mucho, mucho.

Vale, pues espero de verdad que lo hayan disfrutado y que también haya valido la pena la espera.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen desde el anonimato y a lo que muy amablemente me dejan un review. Muchas gracias a todos, y quiero pedirles disculpas si hubo alguien a quien no les respondí el review, es algo que nunca hago eso de no contestar, pero estaba tan presionada con la uni que no tuve tiempo. El que ustedes me deje comentario es un gran gusto para mi y lo menos que puedo hacer es agradecerles como dios manda.

Gracias a: **sailor mercuri o neptune, , Couture Girl, Mahina.D, 13gathita31, Loonydraconian, kisa kuchiky, sussane.x, nessa-uchiha, Ade Mozart, Selene Nott, LadyAliceKirkland, Claire Evans Potter, DarkStar25, Nilz, orion kuroi e IsaJohyMalfoyCullen, **por sus geniales reviews, alerts y favorite. **GRACIAS LAS ADORO.**

Bien pues eso es todo por hoy, en dos semanas un nuevo cap-las vacaciones son taaaan maravillosas,jajaja-un abrazo enorme a todas y a todos, cuídense.

**GRACIAS POR LEERME**

**GELY :)**

**REVIEWS?**


	4. Por ella y para ella

**Equilibrio. **

**..**

**Capítulo IV: Por ella y para ella. **

..

* * *

..

Varias semanas habían pasado desde que Theo comenzara su primer día de trabajo. A pesar de que éste era escaso ya que estaban en invierno y la temporada era baja, todo los días muy temprano se despertaba, hacía unas cuantas flexiones en el patio de la casa-él no lo sabía…o quizá sí y por eso lo hacía, pero varias de esas veces Luna lo miraba escondida detrás de la ventana-, se bañaba, desayunaba y salía con rumbo al puerto.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Luna se dedicó a limpiar la casa, a hacer la comida, a cuidar de jardín, a lavar ropa-la rubia no podía evitar ruborizarse cuando le tocaba lavar la ropa interior de Theo-, y en sus ratos libres a leer uno que otro libro que encontraba en la pequeña pero llamativa estantería con la que contaba aquella casa.

Mientras Luna se tumbaba en el pasto a contemplar el cielo, total y completamente ajena a la realidad, le gustaba trazar figuras fantásticas usando las estrellas como puntos de referencias, o a crear historias maravillosas sobre criaturas que nadie creía. Ella pensaba que aquel lugar, el que sabía nunca habría llegado a conocer en diferentes circunstancias, tenía un no se qué que lo hacía casi…mágico. Su mente ya de por sí vivaz y libre, adquiría mayor revuelo cuando se sentaba en la barda del jardín y contemplaba el mar o cuando el sol se colaba extrañamente por la ventana y dotaba la pequeña casa de un calido y resplandeciente tono anaranjado.

Como nunca antes, ella sintió el deseo de escribir y escribir, vaciar todo hasta que su mente quedara libre para nuevas inventivas…

Pero secretamente, Luna también trataba de no pensar en el mundo que había dejado atrás por tiempo indefinido, porque si pensaba analizaba, porque si analizaba extrañaba, porque si extrañaba le dolía.

Luna no podía evitar que el recuerdo de _su_ Harry llegara a su mente y que aquellos ojos verdes como pasto recién cortado se aparecieran en sueños. Varias veces se despertaba en medio de la noche susurrando el nombre del moreno, con aquella aprensión en el pecho, apenas conteniendo las ganas de echarse a correr hasta donde él estaba…y cuando el deseo era casi insoportable, se escurría hasta la pequeña salita, prendía una vela y, tomando uno de los cuadernos y plumas-muggles por supuesto-que Theo le había comprado, comenzaba a escribir, a plasmar en aquel papel tan diferente al pergamino, pero tan efectivo y liberador, sus miedo y pesares en forma de quimeras furiosas y dragones temibles.

Pero curiosamente y negándose a aceptarlo, Luna se daba cuenta que conforme pasaban los días, el recuerdo de Harry comenzaba a hacerse menos doloroso, que sus ojos verdes ya no la visitaban como antes y que muchas de las veces que bajó a escribir en medio de la noche no fue por querer alejar la opresión en su pecho que, de una manera a otra, no era tan extenuante como los primeros días.

Una de esas noches, sumida casi en la oscuridad salvo por la pequeña flama que no se dejaba vencer, un par de jadeos entrecortados y gemidos de dolor llamaron su atención. Asustada y al darse cuenta que éstos provenían de la habitación de Theo, corrió hasta el castaño encontrándolo empapado en sudor y murmurando su nombre en sueños.

—Nott, Nott—, le llamaba en un bajo murmullo mientras agitaba suavemente su hombro.

Él no respondía y seguía retorciéndose entre sabanas que se pegaban al cuerpo—¡No, no, a Luna no, por favor, Luna no!, ¡Luna, Luna!

El corazón de la rubia dio un revuelco doloroso y la angustia se adueñó de sus expresivos ojos azul cielo. Sea lo que sea, él estaba sufriendo por ella y verlo así le dolía…de dolía de una forma intensa y punzante, como no creyó que se podía llegar a sufrir por el dolor ajeno.

—¡Nott!—, gritó mas fuerte pero él no respondía—¡Nott, Nott!—, desesperada y sin saber qué hacer, se subió en la cama casi encima del cuerpo del castaño y tomándolo firmemente de las mejillas gritó—¡Theo, Theo, despierta!, soy Luna, Theo!

Y como si un rayo furioso y letal hubiese caído sobre su cuerpo, Theo se despertó abriendo los ojos de golpe. Él no pensó, él no analizó, él solo se giró bruscamente apresando un cuerpo desconocido bajo el suyo, entre sus brazos que apretaban y sus piernas que no dejaban salida, entre sus dedos que se cerraban en torno a un cuello delicado. Y en el instante en que fue conciente del aquel menudo y tibio cuerpo, soltó apresuradamente el cuello de Luna como si éste quemara…y el poder en sus ojos azules brillantes y temerosos detuvo el corazón de Theodore Nott.

Ambos se quedaron muy quietos, más quietos que nunca. Sus miradas estaban fijas en la del otro. Las manos grandes y morenas de Theo enterraban sus dedos en la estrecha cintura de Luna, mientras que una de sus piernas estaba entre las de ella, conteniendo uno de los delgados muslos de la chica.

Sus pechos subían y bajaban a causa de la acelerada respiración. Theo podía sentir el aliento de Luna chocando contra su barbilla y el delicioso y reconfortante calor llenando su cuerpo, mientras que ella, que mantenía ambas manos contra el pecho del castaño, sentía el retumbar de un corazón desbocado y la dureza de aquellos músculos firmes bajo sus palmas.

—Yo…

—Shh, no digas nada—, la calló Theo en un suave y bajo murmullo. Con delicadeza extrema, él elevó la misma mano que la había tomado por el cuello hasta su mejilla acariciándola, recorriendo su rostro del mismo modo que sus ojos azul cobalto lo hacían.

Luna se mojó los labios y suspiró hondo. Trataba inútilmente de controlar los estremecimientos de su cuerpo y esa calida sensación bajando por su columna vertebral. Tenía el rostro de Theo muy pegado al suyo y aquel aroma que su piel desprendía la estaba haciendo sentir obnubilada.

— ¿Qué haces?—, soltó Luna en voz alta. Se preguntaba así misma porqué se permitía sentir aquella tibia sensación en el vientre, porque se permitía acariciar inconcientemente el pecho de Theo o porqué dejaba que él siguiera ahí, sobre ella…colmando su espacio con su poderosa humanidad.

Pero fue Theo el que contestó dando la única respuesta que ella misma se hubiese otorgado—. No lo sé. Quiero besarte.

—No—, su respuesta no tenía ni la fuerza ni seguridad que ella hubiese querido…fue un No, de esos que dices solo por decir, como negándote a ti mismo que tú también quieres besarlo…y que te besen…

—¿Por qué?—, preguntó Theo aún sin moverse ni un ápice.

Y Luna parpadeó varias veces y arrugó el ceño. ¿Por qué?, se preguntó también a lo que una vocecilla contestó: ¿por qué no?, mientras que otra decía: porque está mal, porque tú amas a Harry. Y de nuevo aquella voz chillona y malévola replicaba diciendo: ¿Lo amas?

¿Lo amaba? Sí, lo hacía…al menos eso traba de recordar. Entonces si lo hacía, ¿por qué deseaba que Theo la besara tan desesperadamente?, ¿por qué anhelaba y se ruborizaba al sentir una dureza palpitante contra su bajo vientre?

_Esto está mal, está mal_, se decía…_pero deseo tanto que lo haga_…_pero no, yo…yo…yo quiero a Harry_, Luna no puedo dejar de notar que ahora era un "Quiero a Harry" en lugar del siempre "Amo a Harry"

Y asustada ante tal descubrimiento y dándose cuenta que el causante de todo era ese hermoso hombre sobre ella, Luna puso toda su fuerza tanto física como mental y emocional para apartar a Theo de sí.

Sin siquiera mirarlo y sintiéndose más avergonzada que nunca en su vida, rehuyendo su mirada e ignorando el "Luna" casi suplicante que salió de los labios de Theo, la rubia dejó la habitación dando un sonoro portazo con el que solo trató de callar esas malditas y chillonas voces en su cabeza.

..

* * *

..

—Dame tu varita—, ordenó Theo de pie frente a ella.

Habían pasado dos días desde que casi se besaran en la habitación de él y durante todo ese tiempo Luna esquivó la mirada penetrante de Theo, mientras que él, él pareció olvidar y tomar muy enserio el "Eso estuvo mal, es mejor que lo olvidemos" que ella le dijo al siguiente día.

— ¿Por qué?—, preguntó ella alzando la mirada de inmediato, desplazando la vergüenza en un rincón de su cerebro ante la sorpresa de que Theo le pidiera la varita— ¿Para qué necesitas mi varita?—, volvió a preguntar mientras la sacaba de entre sus ropas.

La verdad sea dicha, eran mininas las ocasiones en que la había usado. Theo le había dicho que debían dejar el menor rastro de magia posible, que los Mortífagos tenían forma de rastrear a una persona por su esencia mágica y qué a pesar de que estaban escondidos en el mundo muggle, eso no los eximía de que un día de eso les cayeran encima.

—Porque no volverás a hacer magia ni una sola vez más—, ante la atónita mirada de la chica, Theo le arrebató la varita y la metió en la bolsa interna de su chaqueta.

Lo que no dijo, lo que no dejó que ni sus labios ni sus ojos transmitieran, era el miedo que sentía, que sintió desde hacía dos noches, cuando las pesadillas de su padre dañando a Luna lo asaltaron entre sueños.

El castaño se odiaba por haber sido tan descuidado, debió de haber hecho eso desde el mismo instante en que pisaron aquel lugar, esconder las varitas y hacer como si ni ellas ni la magia existieran. Pero su corazón tan frío y cabrón para algunas cosas no fue capaz de arrebatarle a Luna el último cachito que la mantenía unida al mundo del que ambos procedían.

Él mismo había hecho uno que otro hechizo con ella, pero ninguno tan poderoso como las protecciones mágicas que puso apenas poder levantarse de la cama que lo mantuvo postrado durante la primera semana. Después de eso se trató de un o dos simples _Reparos_ cuando la radio se empeñaba en fallar.

Sin embargo los de ella sí habían sido más que un par de hechizos, sobre todo los primeros días en ese mundo, cuando aún no sabía cómo apañárselas con los poco electrodomésticos que había en la casa. La esencia mágica de Luna estaba más impregnada que la suya en las paredes, regada por el pequeño jardín…esparcida por el aire que se la llevaba lejos.

El sueño lo había hecho despertar a la realidad, a una realidad donde ella corría peligro…donde el mal nacido de su padre podría encontrarla y cumplir sus mas crueles pesadillas.

—Y tampoco volverás a salir de esta casa si no es conmigo—, Luna abrió la boca incrédula—, ni siquiera al jardín.

..

* * *

..

—¡No puedes hacerme esto!, ¡no puedes seguir teniendome encerrada!—, gritaba Luna una semana después, sumida en la furia y la desesperación.

—Sí que puedo—, soltó Theo desde la puerta de un modo tan contundente y frío que no dejó espacio de replica en la abatida Luna.

—Nott, por favor…me estoy ahogando, por favor…levanta las protecciones para que al menos pueda salir al jardín.

—No—. El mismo día en que le dijo que no volvería a salir sino era con él, Theo había usado la varita por última vez, en esta ocasión para evitar que ella o cualquier otro que no fuera él o con él, entrara o saliera de la casa. Y teniendo en cuenta que el castaño salía muy temprano y volvía hasta tarde del trabajo, Luna apenas y había podido salir dos veces a regar las plantas del jardín que se estaba secando.

—No puedes, no puedes—, repetía Luna.

—Mírame—. Y tras decir esto, Theo daba media vuelta cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

..

* * *

..

— Apenas y he salido de aquí desde que llegamos, Nott. Yo quiero conocer, quiero ver a la gente, quiero…quiero comer en el pub del que me hablas, quiero conocer a Currant y…

— ¡Y yo no quiero que mi padre loco te encuentre y te mate, Lovegood!, ¡¿por qué no lo puedes entender de una puta vez?

Ella lo miró sorprendida, ofendida y triste. Bajó la mirada dolida de que él la tratara así. Su paciencia ya había llegado a su límite. En un principio, trató de asimilar que Theo hacía lo correcto, que lo que hacía lo hacía por su bien…pero después, el peso de la pequeña casa parecía venírsele encima, se sentía atrapada…presa.

Theo se estaba convirtiendo en un nuevo Harry Potter en su vida. En un hombre que, ante el temor de perderla, prefería mantenerla encerrada sin darse cuenta que esa vida que tanto se empeñaba en preservar se iba apagando poco a poco.

Desde el principio de su relación con Harry, Luna sabía a los riesgos que se enfrentaba, sabía que el ser la mujer de El Elegido traía sus peligros. Pero ella estaba más que dispuesta a correrlos, porque amaba a Harry, porque quería que todo acabara para poder vivir una vida juntos después de todo…pero poco a poco el miedo de Harry se fue apoderando de él. Primero fue acortando su participación en la guerra, evitaba que ella estuviera presente en las reuniones y dejó de otorgarle misiones.

Luna sintió que se convertía a algo parecido a esa pata de Troll con la que Tonks siempre tropezaba, que cuando caía al piso la volvían a su lugar como si nada pasara. Y tonta e ingenuamente Luna se dijo que era normal que Harry se sintiera así, que era natural el miedo a pederla, después de todo él había perdido a tantas personas en la vida que Luna no se creía capaz de ser una más en la lista, no por el miedo a morir sino por el temor de causarle dolor al hombre que amaba.

Y se convenció que el abrazarse por las noches al cuerpo de Harry, que besarlo y sentir sus brazos rodeándola le eran suficientes, que los besos de Harry eran lo único que necesitaba, que podía dejar de ser ella por un tiempo, que podía esconder su deseos, que su anhelo de sentir el aire fresco de nuevo en la cara y de bailar descalza sobre el pasto no eran nada, que no valían en lo más mínimo cuando de Harry se trataba, cuando tenía su sonrisa y su cuerpo junto al suyo todas las noches…mientras él vivía con la certeza de que estaba a salvo.

Pero ahora, ahora que lo había dejado todo atrás y que la vida le daba la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo aunque solo fuera por un momento, no iba a permitir que ni Theo ni nadie volvieran a adormilar a la inocente Luna bajo falsas canciones de cuna que hablaban de seguridad.

—No me puedes mantener aquí—, dijo por lo bajo, con una voz tan seria y grave, tan decidida, que Theo dudó que fuera la de ella—, no soy tu prisionera—, los ojos, por lo regular tranquilos y amables de Luna brillaron con una furia y determinación que hizo exclamar un _Mierda_ interno a Theo—. Te agradezco todo lo que haces por mi y que te esfuerces tanto en mantenernos con vida, pero parece que se te olvida que en esto estamos lo dos—, puso énfasis en "los dos"—, que tanto corro peligro yo, como corres peligro tú y aún así yo no veo que te quedes todo el maldito día metido en estas cuatro paredes.

—No es lo mismo—, escupió Theo.

Los ojos de Luna parecieron encenderse aún más si era posible— ¿Y se puede saber por qué no es lo mismo?

Y ahí fue cuando Theo no supo qué decir.

Es que veamos, él, Theo, era lo que se dice un chico rudo. Sí, de esos altos, fuertes, con anchos hombros y mirada de "Aquí te mato"-del modo en que la queramos ver, bien podía ser un "Aquí te mato de placer" a una chica, o un "Aquí te mato perro mal nacido" a un tipo-. El castaño muy pocas veces sobresalió entre sus demás compañeros Slytherin. Él era Theo Nott el callado, el estudioso, el raro si querían, era el tipo que rompía los moldes de una serpiente y que prefería leer un buen libro antes de insultar a diestra y siniestra o de liarse a golpes con gente insignificante. Un gran cambio si lo comparamos con el hombre que era ahora. La más vulgar y mal sonante palabra ha salido de la boca de Theo, sus puños se han enterrado hasta machacar la carne de otros, le ha partido la madre a tantos que la cuenta ya la perdió. Y bueno, hoy, siendo honestos, prefiere echarse un buen polvo que leer.

Como decía, Theo es un tipo rudo…es un chico malo; y todas y todos saben que las chicas deliran…mueren por los chicos malos, así como también lo hacían-lo de morir claro, aunque Theo no podía negar ni afirmar que hubiese uno que otro, bueno, muchos, que también deliraban por él y no precisamente de pánico- los imbéciles, _pendejos de mierda_-así los llamaba él- que se metían con lo que era suyo. Sin lugar a dudas, Theo es de esos que, o puede hacer que se te mojen las bragas en el justo instante en que regala su sonrisa retorcida y seductora, o que se te mojen los pantalones pero del miedo cuando ven la mirada _Ya valiste Madre_, marca registrada, y se dan cuenta que en realidad ya valieron madre…

Y todo esto nos lleva una irrefutable verdad: Theodore Liam Nott, NO se amedrentaba ante NADA. Y nada, es nada. Nada son misiones suicidas que nadie realizaría salvo un loco sin sentido del peligro como él, nada eran siete tipos borrachos y corpulentos en un pub de mala muerte en Liverpool, nada era la comida asquerosa de Hermione Gran…Malfoy, nada eran los caprichos y mirada peligrosa de Pansy, nada era el Puto Niño que para su mala suerte vivió, Potter. Él llegaba, hacía su trabajo, es decir pateaba culos, y se iba. Jamás retrocedió, jamás dijo no, jamás la más minima muestra de indecisión se mostró en su rostro…

Pero claro, claro, ya lo decía la mamá de Pansy, su querida madrina en paz descanse, que a TODO el mundo le llegaba en algún momento su talón de Aquiles. La de Pandora fue una cajita, los troyanos se equivocaron de caballo, Draco se estupidizó por Hermione y Pansy se embobó por Weasley. Muy, pero muy equivocado estaba Theodore Nott al creer que él no tendría el suyo.

La vida sí que era una jodida retorcida de mierda.

Porque ahí, en aquel rostro pacifico y hermoso, en la dueña de las facciones más bonitas y puras que él había mirado nunca, en la poseedora de un cuerpo de ninfa, encontraría su más grande y patética pero gloriosa debilidad: Esos ojos intentos y azules que lo podían hacer sentir el hombre más importante y poderoso de la tierra o el asno más grande del año.

Y en esta ocasión, Theo se sentía el peor de todos.

Pero es que ella no entendía, ¿es que no podía comprender que lo único que deseaba era mantenerla a salvo?, ¿que en un lapsus de completa idiotez-que venía durando ya bastante tiempo-él prefería morir a permitir que algo le pasara?

Y Theo se contestaba así mismo que no, porque para Luna no habría motivo alguno por el cual él hacía todo aquello, porque ella no miraba todo lo que su demente y algo psiquiátrico corazón ocultaba, porque para Luna, ella seguía siendo ante los ojos de Theo la novia del "Me propongo para ser el _metomentodo_ Elegido".

—Te diré por qué—, comenzó Luna trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Theo no sabía si prefería que Luna le gritara a todo pulmón o le hablara con aquella inusitada fría calma—, porque eres igual que él, porque eres igual que Harry—, y conforme hablaba, el castaño comenzó a notar las fluctuaciones en el ambiente. La magia en el cuerpo de Luna se estaba alterando, reflejando su furia interna y un halo invisible y poderoso comenzaba a rodearla haciendo que las cosas a su alrededor empezaran a vibrar. Theo bajó la mirada sorprendido hacia la vacía tasa de té repiqueteando sobre la madera—. Porque tú y él se dedican a sentir el suficiente miedo por mí sin darse cuenta que yo jamás lo he tenido, porque al igual que Harry te limitas a encerrarme en estas cuatro paredes sin darte cuenta ¡que me estoy asfixiando!

—Luna, cálmate

— ¡No me digas que me calme!, ¡no me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, Harry!

Theo se mordió los labios, suficiente tenía con que ella lo comparara con el cuatro ojos para que encima lo llamara como él—. No soy Potter, soy Theodore Nott.

— ¿Estás seguro?—, Luna lo miró tristemente, sin embargo su magia seguía alterada—. Como si lo fueras, Nott, como si lo fueras. Me miras como él lo hacía, me tratas como él lo hacía, me encierras, me aprisionas como Harry lo hacía, ¡y estoy harta!, ¡cansada de no ser yo!, ¿tienes una idea de todo lo que he dejado?, ¿de todo lo que he dejado de hacer y de sentir? ¡La guerra me quitó a mi padre, pero Harry y luego tú me quietaron la libertad!

Y como nunca antes lo había visto, Luna se derrumbó antes los ojos atónitos de Theo. El verla ante él, hincada en el suelo, con el rostro escondido entre sus manos y los hombros temblando presas del llanto, era más de lo que podía soportar. Mordiéndose los carrillos internos por haber sido tan asquerosamente imbécil y tan puñeteramente cabrón, Theo se acercó despacio hasta ella, hincándose a su lado.

—Yo…yo…lo…—. _¡Mierda!, tan elocuente y mal hablado para algunas cosas pero tan pendejo para otras, Theo_—Luna, lo siento—, pudo decir por fin posando una mano delicadamente sobre el hombro de Luna.

— ¡No me toques!—, gritó ella perdiendo el control.

Lo siguiente que Theo supo fue que su cuerpo fue lanzando varios metros hasta chocar dolorosamente contra la pared del otro extremo de la habitación, haberse golpeado duramente la cabeza con la esquina de un cuatro y luego resbalar hasta caer aparatosamente sobre un pequeño buró.

Cuando Theodore elevó trabajosamente un párpado y luego el otro, encontró a Luna de pie frente a él mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de pedir perdón con la mirada y las facciones en un rictus que iba desde el miedo y la preocupación hasta la culpa y la incredulidad.

—Estoy…— _¡coño, mi espalda!, _pensó apretando los dientes —, estoy bien, Lovegood. ¿Luna?, ¡Luna!

Ante él Luna se había desmayado.

..

* * *

..

La contemplaba en silencio desde el otro lado de la habitación. Eran más de las diez de la noche y Luna llevaba todo el día inconciente. Theo no se había apartado de ella ni para comer, velando su cuerpo delgado tendido entre las sábanas y escuchando los bajos e in entendibles murmullos salir de su boca.

Ella siempre había sido la fuerte, quizá la más fuerte de todos a pesar de su aspecto frágil y delicado, ella decía lo necesario en el momento necesario, una sola mirada de Luna podía levantarte y una sonrisa sacarte del más profundo agujero.

Al menos siempre había sido así para él.

Porque secretamente se robaba las sonrisas y miradas que Luna les dedicaba a otros y las hacía suyas. Porque había momentos en que Theo se preguntaba por qué hacía todo aquello, por qué arriesgaba el pellejo de tal manera, y él se decía que era por Draco y por Pansy, pero cuando los miraba se daba cuenta que esos dos no eran la verdadera respuesta, que la respuesta estaba en los ojos de Luna, es su voz calida cuando la escuchaba tararear una canción, en sus cabellos rubios y sus labios delgados, en su risa fresca...pero sobre todo, en esa pequeña sonrisa, en esa pequeña mirada y en el buenos días que ella le dedicaba a él cada mañana, porque en ese momento, esos cortos pero gloriosos segundos, solo eran ellos dos.

Todo era por ella y para ella.

Cuánto daño le había hecho tratándola así, cegado por el miedo y el egoísmo. Quizá Luna tenía razón y no era tan diferente a Harry _El Maldecido_ Potter después de todo. Solo que Theo se preguntaba si Potter había llegado a verla tan derrumbada y, si lo hizo, ¿se había sentido tan mierda a como él se sentía ahora? Theo dudaba seriamente de que así haya sido.

Levantándose del marco de la ventana donde había estado, se acercó hasta la cama de Luna, y tras dudar un minuto si hacerlo o no, se sentó en la orilla de la cama inclinándose hacia la rubia.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué, mi dulce Luna? porque yo no importo, porque no valgo; no como tú lo haces. Y no lo digo porque seas la novia del Elegido—ironizó—sino por lo que ya eres, por lo que siempre has sido…porque…—elevando una mano, delineó con el índice su nariz pequeña y respingada—. Porque iluminas cada trozo de esta habitación…cada… pedazo de mi alma…y porque soy un idiota que no sabe querer.

Tras decir esto, se levantó a regañadientes de la cama, contempló una vez mas el perfil de Luna y salió cerrando detrás de si la puerta de la habitación, sin darse cuenta que una delicada sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Luna.

..

* * *

..

**N/a:**

Hola, hola, cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien. Me tardé un poquito más en publicar pero aquí está. Qué les ha parecido? Qué piensan de la actitud de Theo?, Y de Luna? Quizá digan que la reacción de la rubia no era muy propia de ella, pero creo que en circunstancias en las que se encontraba cualquiera puede explotar, además será muy tierna y soñadora pero tiene su carácter, no me lo van a negar quienes ya vieron Harry Potter 7 parte 2, cuando regaña por así decirlo a Harry por cabezota…jejejej, vale no digo nada, quizá haya chicas y chicos que no han visto la peli.

Y bueno, las cosas han avanzando entre los dos, verdad? Lento pero seguro, lo bueno es que Luna ya se dio cuenta que ya no siente lo mismo por Harry y ha comenzado a sentir cosas intensas por Theo…vamos quién no si es todo un bombón, si a mi me encerrara no me enojaría, jajajajja

Ok, ya, muchas gracias a las y los que me leen, ya sea desde el anonimato y quienes se animas a dejar review, alerts, o favorite story. Un beso enorme y un gracias mas grande a: **LoveDamonSalvatore, IsaJohyMalfoyCullen, SHAFE-95, sailor mercuri o neptune, FabiJC Nix, nessa-uchiha, Samiira mOon, Mahina.D, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Waaleej, Serena Princesita Hale y a melissanox**, por sus comentarios y alert y favorite.

Ok, eso es todo por hoy espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, el siguiente aún no estoy muy segura, pero si las cosas salen bien en l universidad-regreso a clases este Lunes deséenme suerte-lo tendrán en tres semanas a más tardar.

Un beso y abrazo enorme, que estén bien

**GRACIAS POR LEERME**

**GELY : )**

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
